The Ripples of Water
by wolf-of-the-moonlight
Summary: For each there is a fate that haunts them. Like the ripples of water, they grow and interact with others. From separate acts, their stories mix, entangle and engulf. The end is not so clear as it once was.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

The sound of running feet pounding on concrete coming ever so closer. A silent prayer is whispered. Quick feet dash across an oak beam. The pounding is continuous, methodical, never ending. Shadows give away movements of assassins creeping across windows sills. Voices shout over footsteps.

Whispers pass through confused soldiers. Golden eyes appear and instantly vanish. Panic weaves her spell, darkness adds her power. Doors slide silently into position and lock in unison. Leaders call for calm. Someone cries out and instantaneously falls at an echo. Bullets ricochet off metal and another collapses.

Blue eyes flash in the shadows. An uneasy silence followed shortly after the last person fell. Soft feet pad across the floor, everyone turns toward the sound. Lightning flashes across the black sky with the thunder tumbling uncontrollably after it. Fleet feet dash across the ground and another soldier falls.

Panic was taking a tighter grip on her victims, strangling all logical thinking till nothing was left. The darkness presses in closer. A soldier cries at the closeness of his companions, claustrophobia gnaws at the brain. Something metallic clatters onto the ground, the sound echoes throughout the shed.

Rain hammers down on the locked shutters on the ceiling, pounding as though it wants to break in. Fingernails scrape along the walls. Strong winds try to rip the doors off rails and hinges. Through the billowing winds and thunderous rain, a lonely wolf bays to a hidden moon.

Soldiers start snapping, predators slink along the rafters slowing watching their prey sink into the depths of madness. The sounds of bullets ricocheting off walls and helmets fill the large room. People cry out as they fall the cold, hard concrete to slowly bleed to death.

Soon the sun shines through the thick blanket of clouds to bring forth a new day. A lone soldier survives the carnage that his own platoon savaged upon themselves only to see the face of his ultimate killers.

Blue eyes, as cold as ice and as hard as steel stare into the hazel ones of the soldier. Thinking that he might live he opens his mouth to speak. Without anything but a smirk, the blue eyed killer drives a knife into his stomach only to wrench it up into his heart, where he slowly dies.

A farmer awakens at the crow of his rooster as per usual. His day was going to be a long one, he just knew from a feeling that was growing in his gut. The cry of an old woman wakes the small village. Blood has appeared at the door of an old shed that was used for storing grain during the long winter months.

Villagers came running out from their small houses, which stretched along the main road in a perfect line. The ground was muddy and the clouds were growing darker by the minute. A door had come ajar and a young boy opened the door, a yell escaped from his quivering lips.

People were lying all over the floor and blood had stained the uniform grey concrete. Bullet holes littered the walls while empty casings could be found at random intervals over the ground. Scratch marks covered faces of some of the dead; others had slit throats and yet some just looked like they were sleeping. These were then rolled over only to reveal the gunshot wounds, which had been inflicted. Villagers started to get worried; these were soldiers that had been found massacred in the grain shed. People started to panic; others became sick at the sight.

Some were still coming out to see what the fuss was all about. Soon there would be police or government officials crawling all over their small peaceful town. How would they cope, how would they survive if they could not store their grain in that large barn for the community to share? It was going to be a long day.

Thumping loudly in my ears. My heartbeat woke me up. I looked across at the sleeping heap lying across my chest. It was good to know that he was still here with me. I carefully picked up his heavy, limp body and rolled him off. He silently complained with a grumble that brought a smile to my lips.

Getting out of bed, I wandered to the closet. Getting changed quietly was a failing point in my genetics. My jeans ruffled as I pulled them on over my boxer shorts. Warm hands grasped my waist. He was up. I turned around to face him. His black hair was everywhere, but it was falling into place. The golden cat eyes stared at me. What was he thinking about?

Gently he pulled me back onto the bed and held me close. The warmth of his body was so comforting; I could feel his heart beat on my bare chest. He kissed me on the forehead. Lips as soft as down pillows freshly stuffed touched my own. Shivers ran through my body, every muscle quivering under his touch. I smiled as I watched his muscles do the same. Pulling myself to a sitting position, I felt the tug a soft hands wanting me.

Getting to my feet I wandered to the kitchen to make some hot cocoa. His soft feet padded quietly behind my own. Making cups of cocoa is hard to do when you have someone rubbing their head into your neck, their hair tickling you. I leaned my head back slightly; he complained and moved his head away.

_SCREECH!_ An alarm clock sounded in the quiet morning. Soldiers rolled over and get out of bed. A commander walks through the barracks door; it was a surprise inspection. Beds started to be made and boots were placed on feet. The commander walked into the centre of the building. His eyes looked at all the soldiers standing tall next to their bunks, one on either side. He smiled.

"OK soldiers; listen up. Last night we had a run in with some people. Unfortunately we lost a whole battalion of men and women. Bullet holes were everywhere and casings littered the floor. They were lead into a building just like this one but it was in the small village that is close to here,"

"New orders have come through to us here at base. You are _not _allowed out of camp unless it is absolutely necessary understand! AM I UNDERSTOOD!" he yelled.

"Yes sir!" all soldiers shouted back.

Smirking, he turned to leave. As he reached the door, a small stream of smoke started to come from under the doorframe. He took a step back. The soldiers started to talk, but the commander turned around. His eyes were wild. One of the soldiers walked up to the commander.

"Sir, are you all right?" his voice was shaky. He placed his hand on his leader. Instantly the commander grabbed the worried soldier by the neck.

Yelling loudly, all the soldiers turned. They watched helplessly as their leading officer strangled a comrade. His body started to convulse, his limbs flailing uselessly. Some of the soldiers took action, grabbing their commander and pinning him to the floor. His eyes were bloodshot. The commander suddenly burst into laughter. Froth started to build at the corners of his mouth. An evil laugh echoed out across the foggy region.

Everyone was outside the barn where a massacre had occurred the night before. The farmer was not in a good position, it was time to harvest his crops and his own barn was full. He knew others were in the same boat. The whole village had planted more that year because of the shortage, which occurred the year before. This mass slaughter was going to set everyone back. Women were mourning for the dead as some of the men started to clean up the bodies.

The local police were there right away and telling people to keep their children inside as this was not a good sight for them to see at a young age. Women took that as their cue to leave and they left the men to deal with the problem at hand. He started making his way home when a teenage boy came running up to him.

"Here's my big boy. How are you?" his wise eyes changing to look at his grandchild with loving eyes.

"Hey there Gramps, I'm good thanks. What's happening? Dad told me come straight here while he organised our luggage," the teen said. His eyes scanned over the area.

"Well last night there was a battalion of soldiers doing their normal routine. You know the one where they march through the town and then go back to base so that we have no intruders. They came through town and because they follow a single light, it must have led them astray, because where they went, death was waiting for them," Gramps answer was simple but obviously it had served its purpose.

"Tyson, come and give us a hand mate!" his father called out to him from the car.

"Yeah dad! Be right back Gramps," and he was gone. Looking out on the workingmen, Tyson's grandfather sighed and started to help clean up.

Holding onto the hot cocoa, I made my way to the soft futon. He had already curled up to a pillow to keep warm. The fog was really dense this morning. Looking into his eyes, I felt a strange serene feeling wash over me. Turning slightly I smiled at him. His small tan hand reached out for a mug. I handed it over to him.

Sitting up slightly, he leaned his soft head of hair against my still bare chest. Placing my arm round his shoulders, Rei moved into a lying position. My own hair draped over my shoulders. He laughed quietly.

"What are you laughing at mister?" I asked as he turned his face up to mine.

"Just that fact that you always wear a shirt around the apartment yet here you are. You always look so damn fit. Kai, lean over I have something I want to tell you," his voice went to a whisper. I leant over to hear what he was saying.

His soft skin coming within inches of my own. Rei reached up and clasped the back of my neck. A soft kiss was planted on my lips. He smiled shyly. Gently I pulled him up. I held him close and kissed him back. My feelings for my kitty partner were running hot through my veins. His weight now was fully on my chest. He leaned in close to kiss me again. I just couldn't resist. Rubbing my hands along his back, he moved to a sitting position. Pulling the futon out, I fell onto my back. On his knees, Rei slowly dragged his hands down my front. My abbs twitched at the touch of his warm, gentle fingers.

Our mugs of hot cocoa were being forgotten, sitting on the coffee table just out of reach of my feet.

Getting onto my elbows was a difficult task. With Rei holding my waist, I grabbed his and pulled myself up. Holding onto him, I kissed him passionately. He squeezed my waist. Rolling over, he fell to the couch. The colour of his eyes had changed ever so slightly. They burnt are brilliant gold; hints of yellow touched the edge of his beautiful eyes.

His cheeks were a pale pink, and his skin was very warm. My own skin had become rather hot during our encounter. I pulled him close to kiss him again. What would I do without him? Soft downy lips connected with my own. He was my everything.

Getting into a sitting position, I grabbed our cocoas and gave him his. A sly smile crossed his gorgeous face again. I was not going to try and find out what it meant, as there was a lot to do today.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"That turned out to be better than we originally thought my dear," a woman said as she sat in a tree taking off her black clothing. She dropped it on the bough and jumped into a small pool below. As she entered the water, hardly a ripple was created. A perfect dive. Her friend was stripping out of her black clothing as well.

"Maybe, but did you see how they turned on each other? I thought only animals did that. Animals are one thing, but to see a platoon of soldiers do that too," her soft voice was a sweet as a magpie's warble. It could turn anyone's cold heart into a bursting dam. After carefully placing her clothing on a branch, she dove into the water herself. The water was cool to the touch but very refreshing. As she breached the water for a breath, her long pink hair flowed behind her, as though it was a cape made of silk. Her red headed friend was floating idly on back near the waterhole's edge. Suddenly, a man came running out of the thick forest. Reacting on basic instincts, the pink girl jumped out of the water and grabbed her 9-mm pistol. Holding it directly at his heart, he frozen on the spot. Standing in her plain black bikini, her tan body was angelic. The scared man was still standing in front of her.

"What have we got here girlie?" her friend called from the water's edge, "does it like to run?"

"Please don't hurt me ladies. I am just merely lost when I stumbled into your serene glade. I…I don't want to dist-t-turb you. Please l-let me go," his voice had gone to a steady whine and it was starting to irritate her.

"Why should _I_ let _you_ live? If you can answer me that then I will not kill you like a wild animal," her voice was empty; his interruption in her after kill routine had upset her, "is it possible for you to talk or is it just the men that find me hard to talk to?" His mouth dropped open at her very blunt words.

"I was h-h-hunting deer and wild bore. I took chase w-w-w-when I saw it c-c-c-come this way…I think. B-b-but when I got here all I f-f-f-found were you gorgeous ladies, if is not too b-b-b-bold to s-s-s-s-say so?" he was tumbling over his own words. This was very irritating.

Mockingly, she stuttered back at him, "I d-d-didn't think it was p-p-p-possible for a m-m-m-moron to stutter so much! Don't you know how to speak properly? It is not that hard." With that, she pulled the trigger. BANG! A small waft of smoke came from her gun as she held it close to her face.

"Wasn't that a _bit_brutal kiddo? He was just a hunter."

"How often do you see a hunter without some sort of hunting equipment?" Placing her gun back in its halter, she fastened it around her waist.

"If want something say it now, I'm going for a run to clear my head." With that she left running through the dense undergrowth with her pink hair flying behind her. She was listening to her music softly when she spotted a wire lying across her path. Thinking quickly, she climbed the tree and jumped across the branches like a delicate cat. Landing on the ground softly, she straightened herself and continued her run.

_What was she thinking killing him so coldly? It was not as if he had spotted her doing something that she shouldn't have. _Mulling over these thoughts, Hilary climbed out of the water. Her long red hair was turning brown at the roots again. Not noticing, drying herself off, she pulled her belt over her bikini bottoms and placed her gun in the halter. Her straight hair was starting to dry out and get wavy. The sun was warm on her fair skin. Only the shiver down her spine ruined her afternoon. Slowly as she turned around, she found _him_ standing there.

"Dad, where's the dog? He was in the car just before but now I can't find him!" Tyson called out to his father in the top room. Pulling at his dark blue hair as he waited for his uncle's reply.

"Have you tried the backyard? I might have put him in there already. Either that or he's under the car." The reply came over the building noise of conversation and activity. Sighing, Tyson pulled himself together and started his search for his beloved dog.

_Maybe I should start in the backyard? But the car is just here, so I'll start here and make my way round._ His plan was unfolding in his thick head. Tyson looked under the old Toyota, nothing but dirt. The car was nothing more than an old 4 wheel-drive that his father had owned since his mother had left them 6 years ago. He felt his heart drop at the thought of his mother. She had died when he was 14 yrs old, but he just never had the heart to leave his father alone in the house. Her death had had a major impact on how he viewed life after that. Now he hardly ever followed his heart, he just wanted the simple life that his father now lived. Walking slowly, Tyson looked into the front yard, his dog was not there. He changed direction and walked around to the back, the dog wasn't there either. His heart started to plummet. The dog was his only way of relieving the day-to-day worries, which he bottled up.

_Why am I like this? Is all _her_ fault that I am like this? Was it that point in my life that I changed forever?_ All of his thoughts now bombarded him with questions that he was just not ready to face up to. His friends had started to drift away from him after her death; he started to get lonely.

Without knowing he had started to wander into the forest that grew around the secluded town. It was a deterrent to stalkers as there were rumours about what the locals do to people like that. Even though it was common knowledge in the town that there were some people who would come this way and then would disappear and never return. Deep in thought, he kept walking. His mind was swamped with questions, which had plagued him since his mother had passed on.

_Why her? What did she do wrong to deserve that fate? Why me? How much damage did I do to the world to get, stuck, with…_his eyes had just caught site of a girl bathing in a glade. Her red hair as vivid as the still burning coals. His mouth dropped open as he gaped as the mystery girl dried herself off. _Must not look, must not…Oh hell. Go for it!_ The conscience had no intention of arguing so he stared at her beautiful curvy figure.

Standing around, the soldiers looked at the dead commander on the floor of their block. Everyone was taking precautions as not to touch him in case they fell victim to his crazy death. The soldier that had been killed lay on the floor with a sheet over his body; it was disturbing to look at his body. Nothing in this camp was working out.

They were only supposed to be stationed here to keep the locals from hurting outsiders. So the locals were naturally very pleasant to visit and have gossip sessions with. Unfortunately, things around the area were going to take a bit of a turn around.

With a whole battalion of troops dead, one leading officer, and a Petty Officer dead, the troops were looking down a very long road. Nothing lay between the soldiers who witnessed the commander killing the soldier to a court marshal where everyone goes down the toilet with murder.

Staring at the dead in front of him, one soldier took a step forward, "We need to get this cleared up. Imagine what the General would say if he saw this when he walks in."

"We can already tell you what hes gonna say!" another called from down the hall, "he'll 'av our necks he will." Everyone had started to mumble and the first trooper was getting anxious about the situation.

"Would _you _want him to come in here and take us all in to court marshal us all? Cause I don't, I have a family to see to and weekly payments to give out. We all have to pitch in otherwise we are all done for," he was now on the verge of pleading with the other men. His cause was looking hopeless. Slowly walking up to the commander and comrade, he rolled them up in two separate sheets and started to drag them to the door.

Soon another soldier joined him; "I want to go home to a family where none of this can bother me again. So I will help you shift these two loyal men from here." His face was blank, but his words were full of meaning and that convinced the soldier. They pulled the commander and the soldier to the door to take them outside and bury them.

Not long after, the whole barracks were pulling and shovelling the saturated dirt with rust covered shovels. Dark skies were being streamed with reds and golds as the sun crept over the horizon to welcome another day.

Picking up the mugs, I made my way back to the kitchen. Softly padding across the floor, Rei moved towards our room. The neko-jin was going to have a shower by the look on his face. So determine to clean his already very clean silky-soft hair again. My own fell in front of my face, the dark blue locks blocking my view of the doorway.

"Kai, are you going to have a shower today? Because you didn't have one yesterday while I was here," his voice was so pure; it was as if hearing a kitten purr when you have just fed it.

I stopped to think. Rei had left to go to buy some presents for some friends in his home village. As much as I could remember I had one just after he left as we were going out that night to say hi to some old friends of ours from high school.

"Kitty, I had one yesterday remember? When you came home to scold me for having extremely wet hair and insisted on using the hair drier. Don't you remember?" I was placing the mugs in the dishwasher and started to make my way back to our room.

"That is true my Russian, but have you had one today?" he was going to start our ritual events again. The fight over the shower. It always started the day with a touch of spice. He knew very well that I let him have the shower first as he takes a while to wash and dry his long black silky hair.

_Kai, stop thinking those thoughts. G-rated thoughts, G-rated thoughts, G-rated thoughts, G-rated thoughts. _I sighed. All I could see was his perfectly coloured skin dripping with water. The muscle tone that made his arms look so perfect. Golden eyes that pierce my very being. His straight black hair was like a tail, when it was dry it curl slightly.

"Kai, come here," his voice was barely a whisper. It was so enticing. Edging closer to him, I noticed that he was still wet from his shower. There was something not right about the picture. As I moved closer, he peeled the clothes off my skin and into the shower. It was still running.

Another towel was already hanging over the frame. He had been planning this for a while by the looks of it. Closing the glass door behind me, he pushed me against the wall. Warm water was streaming down our bodies. Pulling him closer was a difficult job.

The floor was slippery and my hands kept slipping. Sinking lower in the shower, I sat on the wet floor. He sank lower so that he wrapped his legs around my body. Water was dripping from his hair onto my face and in my eyes. I ignored it because I was entranced in the moment.

His golden eyes flickered with passion. Resting his entire body weight on me, he ran his skilled fingers up and down my back, the feeling unbelievable. I pulled Rei closer; his body was completely pressed against my own. Warmth spread over me.

Tilting my head upwards, I leant up to kiss him. Pulling away slightly, he came back for more. The water was still streaming over our warm bodies, encasing us in a perpetual blanket of warmth and cosiness. The glass wall was hot where my back was pressed against it, only when I moved away and came back just a touch after was it cold again. With Rei on one side and temperature changing glass on the other, I was happy.

Rei kept shifting his weight but it made his bones dig into my thighs. Looking down as to why my kitten was shifting so much, I noticed something. He was repositioning himself because of me. Our time together in the shower was very…well…enjoyable. The smile that crossed his lips was puzzling as it was of discomfort yet it was full of mischief.

Giving him a puzzled look back, he shifted his weight back and leant forward. Left to look at the top of his head, I was confused. Then I felt his lips and mouth press on and around me. I was totally at his mercy. What he did to me and how I reacted was not what I had planned. My body tensed up all the way along, my hands clasped his and my hips went up.

This was not allowed in the shower or bedroom. What made this time so unique that it could happen? Forcing my head down to look at the black haired head, I leant forward and kissed his wet head. As he looked up, my body settled a little and that cute little devilish smile crossed his face.

As he leant forward again, I placed my hand over his mouth and lifted his face up. Taking charge again, I forced him onto his back and laid on top. The sudden action took him by surprise, but he was smiling. I smiled sheepishly back, with my eyes slightly down cast.

Gently placing his hands on my cheek, he guided my eyes back to his face. Rubbing his thighs with my own, I kissed him passionately. His body was rising with the force of his passion. We were soon lost in a tangle of bodies and water. Nothing could separate us for a long time. It took us a few hours to come down from the high we just had in the shower.

Sighing loudly, Gramps moved away from the destruction after working on it for over five hours. As he moved towards the house, his son ran out with a worried look on his face. His blue hair was dishevelled and his brown eyes were wide.

"Dad, have you seen Tyson? He went missing at lunch and now he hasn't returned and I don't know what to do. I was supposed to look after him and now it looks like I am failing. What can I do to get him back, he is all I have left!" Shuuji was yelling at the top of his voice and people were turning around to see what the commotion was all about.

Smiling weakly to all that had turned, Gramps was worried. He knew that Tyson had gone after Dranzer at lunch because he disappeared. But for Tyson to do the same was puzzling. He was never stupid enough to do something like that. Or was he? Pondering that thought, Gramps looked around the house.

The paths lead to nowhere, but that means nothing in the little village. Walking around the yard, he knew that the dog always walked towards the forest, as there was always something to chase. This was not normal, but this town was always far from normal anyway.

It was getting late by the time that Shuuji and Gramps had finished looking. Their stomaches were starting the slow jobs of devouring themselves from lack of food. This kid was just one giant pain in the ass when it came to wandering off. If it were possible to get lost in a closet, he would be the first to do so.

Getting lost was this kid's past time. He could get lost in a matter of minutes of arriving at a destination. Only to turn up a few hours later sleeping in his bed next to the radio. Leaning forward and resting against the fence, Gramps looked at the forest. It was the only place that he would never enter. There were so many terrible stories that were told about that place.

A shiver went up and around his spine. There would be time to search tomorrow. He hoped.

6


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Thanks to those who reviewed, this one has just taken a bit longer than I had expected but oh well. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Breathing heavily, she lowered her gun slightly while scanning his eyes and face. She let her gun down and looked him in the face. Letting her eyes drop she holstered her gun into its leather home. Shaking her head, water drops flung themselves over the boy in front of her.

"_You!_ I thought that you had decided not to come into this village any more," her voice was emotionless, she remembered this blue haired boy. He was the main reason why her mother thought of her as useless, some communal sex toy for the town. It was he; he took her mother's respect for her away. "Why should I let you leave this glade?"

"Hillary, I didn't mean for your mother to see you as some toy for the guys and me. It just happened that she saw us…you know…one night. Wasn't it just harmless sex? I mean, it wasn't as if I was trying to get you pregnant or anything." His brown eyes were staring right into hers. Then he lowered them to stare at the green grass that was underfoot.

"Tyson, you ruined my life! My mother abandoned me because of you! It wasn't harmless; it caused so much hurt and pain to my family. No one thought of me the same at home or at school _or_ in the community. You can't say that it was so harmless, it was devastating to _my _life!" Hillary was getting worked up, "come on Tyson, my own mother didn't love me. Do you know how heart breaking that is? Your own mother not loving you!"

He looked up; his brown eyes were full of tears. Hillary could see his lip trembling.

"How _dare _you say that! I never knew my parents; I never knew the love that they had for me. My parents were killed when I was young; so don't preach to me about how it feels to be abandoned by your mother. At least you knew that your mother had loved you, not me, no, I had no mother or father just a grandfather who thinks he is cool!" his voice was rising and sweat was forming on his brow.

Finally after what felt like hours of silence, Tyson collapsed on the ground. His entire body shaking with the emotional strain he had just placed over it. Walking up and crouching beside him, Hillary hugged and kissed his forehead. Her friend of so many years had just had a mental relapse of depression. It swallowed him up every now and then. She sat down and let him lay his head on her lap. He cried for hours letting all the pain and suffering out.

"I'm sorry Tyson, I forgot about that. Have you ever thought about talking to some one about all this? I mean, I am one person, but a professional? They could probably help you get over it. I just listen to you," her voice was calm and full of emotion. As much as she tried to deny it, she liked the guy.

"All I need is someone to listen to me Hill, not a shrink to diagnose me with a psychopathic disorder. I am just a very emotional person, I always have been girl. Of course, you would know that wouldn't you?" his sneaky smile was mockingly cute and it brought a smile to her face.

Smiling back at him, Hillary nodded slowly, "You always managed to make a girl feel special Ty. Even if they did feel sad when they dumped you. Do you know how many hearts you broke? Even though nearly every time it was the girl who dumped you."

* * *

The hall was silent, yet it was filled of tired soldiers. No one spoke of the commander who had mysteriously disappeared; it was still too early to talk about. Everyone was looking around nervously at the guy with the flaming orange hair. He never spoke to anyone at all, and if he did, it was nothing more than a mumble or grunt.

Half way through breakfast, a small stature of a man got out of his seat. A few people turned their heads to find out what he was doing. Slowly he walked over to the quiet man and waited until he was acknowledged. He just stood there, patiently waiting, not moving a muscle with his eyes cast down.

Finally looking up at the small man he spoke, "What do you want you little brat, can't you see that I am eating here?" The remark was cold and emotionless. It had hit the little man hard, but he remained strong willed but kept his eyes on the ground.

"Sir, I am a miserable shot in weaponry and I wondered if you might have time to train an unworthy man your skills. I would hope that you can help as I need to improve or I will not be allowed to come back and fight for my country if it needs be," the blonde man was very quiet.

Looking him up and down, the man took his time in thinking the proposal over. _He was a pathetic aim and had no idea of how to hold a weapon as simple as a handgun. Is he really worth my time?_ It was a while before he spoke; the whole mess hall was silent, waiting for his reply to the request.

"As you have asked respectively, I will help you. BUT it so as put one foot out of line, I will hand you a severe punishment that will make sure that you do not do it again. Also squirt, you will have to endure little stupid nicknames, as I will most likely not remember your name. Is that understood?"

Looking up slowly, the man noticed the blue eyes of the little man, "Yes sir, understood sir. Just for you, my name is Max Tate sir." With that he left for his table of friends. So quiet was his walk, not a sound was made.

This was the first time he had taken a person under his wing to help them improve. Was there a change in his heart for this boy? Max Tate, what a name for a little boy, but it suited him well.

The whole room was dead silent as the man with the flaming orange hair turned to look back at the gruel that sat mockingly in front of him. It didn't taste as bad as it looked, even though he secretly put small amounts of honey in it to sweeten it.

A door opened at the opposite end and a crazy man ran in screaming. Everyone looked up at the man. Over his face was a mask, but his eyes glinted a red and he was mumbling random Russian. His purple hair was pulled bach into a bad ponytail that resembled more of a Mohawk than anything else.

Getting up and walking to the ranting man, he pinned him to the floor. Grabbing his shoulders, the crazy man leaned forward pulling the orange haired man down. "They have you in their claws. Grasping for promotions, clawing for better training, better assignments. Run away or you will be gone before the day is out."

"Look sir, I don't know what you are raving on about but we are all quite happy here in this small barracks where everyone knows everyone else. What is your name man?" his voice was commanding and the pinned man replied without a hassle.

"I am Boris, I used to be just like you. Striving to be the most experienced and most highly trained marine that I could be. Then they started disappearing and excuses were made. Where did they go?" Boris was ranting incoherently and making all the men worry.

"Take…Boris and put him in the brig, at least we know that there is nothing for him to hurt himself or other with in there. Do it now and we will talk about his condition later. Am I understood?" the man with orange hair ordered his fellow marines.

"Yes Sir." Three random soldiers came and picked the raving mad Boris up and took him to the brig. Looking after the crazy man, he shook his head. He had heard of the disappearing soldiers from this very barracks a few years back. Taking a deep breath he looked around at the nervous soldiers around him.

"What are we going to do? We have no commanding officer and none of us have the experience to lead a whole platoon of men. Are we going to die?" a whiny voice sounded across the whole room. _Did that man ever learn not to go squeaky when he was worried?_ He thought to himself.

"I will take command of the platoon. I have the most experience out of all of us here and I will make sure that we are not just lazing around. So now soldiers, you can call me either Officer Tala or Sir."

* * *

After finally getting out of the shower, I made my way to our room to get some dry clothes out. I pulled out all of the clothes in the dresser, but I still couldn't find it. Next I started on the bedside tables. Going through them, I found some very interesting books that my boyfriend had been reading recently. Unfortunately I couldn't understand a single word.

"Kai, have you seen my long black ribbon for my hair? I can't seem to find it anywhere in our room," I heard a muffled shuffle, I had dragged him into the shower and when I left he was fighting with a shirt that I had pulled out for him. "Kai, did you here me?"

From the kitchen, I heard a quiet voice call out, "Kitty, did you try those new draws which I bought for you put your extra tid bits in? Because I seem to remember seeing you place all your beautiful silk ribbons in there." In that time he had spoken to me, he had appeared behind me and grasped my waist. Leaning my head back, I nuzzled my head into the side of his neck. Walking forward, he pushed me towards the set of draws I had forgotten about.

"Open it Rei, I bet you will find your ribbon. If it is not in there then we will have to buy you a new one," his usually harsh voice was a sweet as chocolate. I pulled the top draw open and found all my ribbons. Pulling them all out I found my black ribbon.

It was special a ribbon as my mother and father had given it to me when I left China to go and live in Japan with my "girlfriend". Mariah and I had broken up a few years before and I had found that my love for the unreadable Russian had grown. I had never had the heart to tell them that I had fallen for Kai.

"Here let me fix your rat's tail for you today. I love the feel of your hair running through my fingers," Kai carefully picked up the silk and had pulled a brush out of thin air. Very gently, I could feel the brush going through the black jungle that is my black hair.

Sitting on the floor, we sat in silence while the Russian carefully brushed and tied back my hair. Without realising it, I saw his hands in front of my face. Smiling I leaned back into the curve of his body. My Ying and Yang bandanna was wrapped around my forehead and tied up.

_Why was he always so quiet and sweet when we are alone yet be so cold and far away when the rest of the gang are around?_ He was a mysterious puzzle that I would spend the rest of my life quite happily trying to solve.

"I have to go to work soon kitten and so do you. Maybe we should have lunch, I will call you ok?" I hated it when we had to separate to go to work. I was a Café owner and it was 4 o'clock in the morning, I had to leave very soon.

Kai was the coach of their local beyblade team, also the Blade Breakers coach as well. He put so much time in training the children and even though he was very strict, they all simply adored him as much as I did. For some reason, the Russian was wearing the denim jeans that I had bought him and also a black shirt that looked awfully familiar.

"Don't I own that shirt? Or am I seeing doubles of everything?" I was playing with his hair, but he didn't seem to have noticed yet. He just smiled and helped me to my feet. I looked into his eyes. They seemed distant and worried. I held him closer; he seemed to come back to reality but not for very long.

"Kitten, it's time to go and I know you have a lot of work to do. I love you so much, I don't want to let you go," Kai's voice had gone to nothing more than an almost inaudible whisper. I leant in close and kissed him before leaving for work. His eyes followed me, I could feel them.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Welcome to chapter 4! I have been writing this one at the same time as one of my others so if it seems to take a little bit longer, don't worry bout it. This is just about Shuuji, Gramps and Tyson and Hillary! Don't hate me coz you don't understand please.

* * *

Pacing back and forth, Shuuji Granger was getting anxious about his son. His hands kept fidgeting and he kept looking at the clock. Every now and then Shuuji would sit down, but then would be standing up again.

"Dad, he's been gone for almost a whole day and he probably hasn't eaten anything. You know what he is like when he hasn't eaten. I just can't stand the thought that he is lost and this dog of his came home when it was time for dinner," Shuuji was very erratic with his speech and his father had trouble understanding him.

"Calm down my son, he will return. Ty has gone into that forest on so many occasions that he could find his way out blindfolded. You have nothing to worry about. I have total faith in my grandson," Grandpa, as he was commonly known as, got up and walked to his armchair.

Sitting down, he looked at the old grandfather clock standing next to the door. His son was right, Tyson had been missing for almost a day and there had been no sign of him anywhere. All he could do was sit back and wait for something dramatic to happen.

His son on the other hand was not as calm and collective. The father just went on pacing and muttering curses under his breath trying to let go of some of his built up anger. The muttering was getting louder, but then would suddenly drop back to a whisper as he cursed himself for being an uncaring parent.

Sighing to himself, Grandpa got up and grabbed 2 scotch glasses from the cupboard. Walking over to the liquor cabinet, he pulled out the scotch and poured some into the two glasses. Taking one to his son, he sat back down and waited for Shuuji to relax.

"You really shouldn't stress yourself out over this. I am sure that he is fine. You were like that once if I can remember correctly," Gramps said to Shuuji, who wasn't really listening.

"At least I didn't disappear for a day like Tyson is!" his son was yelling and it was getting on his nerves.

Shaking his head he looked at the stressed out father, "Yes you did Shuuji. On a number of occasions. When your mother was still around, she used to do what you are doing now. Also she would send me out into the dark and search for you."

Looking down at the polished timber floorboards, Shuuji displayed a troubled look. Grabbing his coat and pulling on his boots he grabbed the door handle. Turning around he noticed the look on his father's face. It was that of a proud father whose son had finally learnt the meaning of a lesson.

"I am going out to find him, I should be back before dawn. If not, Ty should come back first and he will tell you what has happened to me. See ya later dad," Shuuji opened the door and walk out into the night. His father was proud of his son. He had finally learnt the lesson of what it means to love someone more then life itself other than his wife.

"Good luck my son, I hope you find him," he whispered to himself and then he went to bed.

* * *

Holding onto Hillary, Tyson's bare chest was cool and the moon had started to show its face. Looking down on her, he just noticed how beautiful she was with her eyes shut. Leaning over, he kissed her forehead and held her closer. Her hair was soft against his chest.

Sighing quietly, her eyes fluttered open to see Tyson looking at her. She smiled sweetly and pulled herself up towards his head. Her soft brown hair brushed lightly against his exposed skin and made him chuckle. Keeping her eyes on his stomach, she lightly touched his skin and watched it twitch.

"Do you mind not playing with my muscles Hill? It is kinda a ticklish area that you are playing with. I don't mind…" Ty said before her hand went further down his body, "maybe I should have said nothing."

He was gasping as she travelled down his body. Grabbing onto her hands before they went too far down, Tyson pulled her toward his head. She was getting too low for his liking. Smiling at her, he kissed her. Taken aback, she pushed him so that he was lying down again.

She pulled back only to plant a kiss just as passionate but more forceful on his lips. The pressure that she placed on his lips made them part and she took full advantage of the moment. Her tongue darted in and flicked the sides of his mouth. He fought back with his own and let his stroke hers back into her mouth.

Feeling smug over his victory, he rubbed his hands over her bare skin. Sitting up, she sat on his thighs and bit his bottom lip. Clenching her jaw, she felt the skin between her teeth break. Letting go she got up and looked down on the young man on the ground.

"Don't think that just because of what happened doesn't mean that I like you again Tyson. I just never seem to forget stuff and you have improved my dear friend," Hillary teased her friend. Looking down on Ty, she smirked and walked back to the pool.

Placing his fingers to his mouth, Tyson felt where her teeth had gone through. Pulling his hand away from his face, he saw the blood that stained his teeth and mouth. Licking at the new wound, he got up and walked over the pool in the glade. Cupping his hands he drank and cleaned his injury.

"Why did you do that Hill? What did I do to you to deserve that?" Tyson was trying to hold the anger from his voice as he glared at the young woman in the pool. She threw him a sweet smile then swam up to the pool edge.

"That was for all the heart ache you caused me when you took off so many years ago. I didn't fully recover and if I wanted to pay back in full revenge, then I would have killed you." Nothing was as good as a fight. Swimming back out into the centre she tightened her bikini top and dove under the water.

Watching her carefully, he took the time to notice that she was running out of air. Taking the opportunity, he jumped at her. Diving under the water, Ty kissed her and blew air into her lungs. Taken aback by the sudden amount of air, Hillary froze in the water. She couldn't move up, down or swim in any direction.

Going back to the surface, Tyson gasped for the needed air that rushed into his lungs. Treading water, Tyson, as gracefully as he could, floated on to his back and looked at the stars. His body was becoming accustomed to the cool water that held him.

The dark shadows of the trees framed the moon in black. A face smiled at him from the pale light, without knowing a small smile crossed his lips. He would rather be nowhere else.

* * *

_"Shuuji…Shuuji…Shuuji where are you? Shuuji!" I yelled out into the forest. It was cold and my shoes were saturated. I continued to walk through the dark night searching for my son._

_It was that time of the month where he left the house without telling anyone and disappeared into the night. Tekami had told me to go out and find him. One minor detail, it was cold, raining and the rain was slowly turning into snow. What else could go wrong?_

_Holding onto my torch I walked on, not knowing what was in my path. As I looked to the side, I saw the glint of a pair of golden eyes. Quickening my pace, I tripped over a root. Rolling over, the eyes were above me, glaring and full of hatred._

"_Don't hurt me please…I have a family to look after! I am just searching for my son. Please I beg you don't hurt me!" I begged of the yellow eyes that hung in the air. They half shut as though they had heard my plea. Then they started to move towards me. I wriggled backwards to get away, but a hand stopped me._

_Turning around, I saw Tekami holding me. She looked so distant and uncaring. Reaching out, I touched her soft pale skin. Her eyes turned on me and glared. Frightened, I tried to pull away from her, but her hands had turned into paws with the claws digging into my skin._

_I cried out in pain, but the blood trickled down my arms. The golden eyes were coming closer, I couldn't escape. Looking around at my options, all I could see was a stick the size of a fork. Sighing, I picked it up._

_Coming out of the dark, an outline of the face that owned the entrancing golden eyes. They were young and… "SHUUJI!"_

Gramps woke up with his pyjamas soaked with sweat. Looking at the clock it read 7:00. Looking outside, it was morning and breakfast had to be made. Getting up, he went to the bathroom and got cleaned up. It had been one long night in his household.

"Shuuji, Tyson breakfast!" he shouted from the kitchen. When no reply came, he walked up the stairs to Shuuji's room. No one was in there, and then he looked in Tekami's room, which was where Ty was sleeping. He wasn't in there either. Was he still missing?


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey there buddy bear (Tigger)! Okay, this is a chapter with the troops in the camp. This is after Tala has taken control of everything. Enjoy! I don't own Beyblades people. Just love writing about the characters!

* * *

Looking up at the sky, my blonde hair fell back, tickling my neck. I laughed quietly to myself. A few people turned around to see what I was laughing at. A piercing glare came from the guy right at the front. Even though he was at least 30m away, he knew it was me. I looked at the ground in shame; he was so nasty to me.

After a brief moment of silence, Tala started talking again. _Stupid Russian arsehole thinks he's better than the rest of us._ I thought to myself. Nothing was ever good enough for him, he always berated me if I did something wrong. It was just so…annoying.

Once again, I looked back up at the mysterious Commander Tala, I sighed. Everyone was drawn into what he was saying…_either that or his striking beauty_, I chuckled inwardly. Why did I have to be the stupid idiot who actually asked for help with training? Since then he has been waking me up at an ungodly hour in the morning to run and practice everything that we had done the previous day.

Tala had given me so many nicknames that referred to me being vertically challenged or just short. I hated it with a passion. _Did no one care that I did not want to be a short arse and that making fun of me hurt me?_ I stared at the ground on which I stood. Hey look an ant!

"Chibi, what do you think you are looking at that is more important?" a heavily accented Russian voice broke me peaceful silence that I had encompassed myself in. startled by the sudden silence, I came back to the real world.

"Sorry Sir, I got side tracked for a moment. Won't happen again Sir!" deep down he knew it would. Tala was a boring crackpot that seemed to think that no one was more important then him. Self centred prat. If only something or someone could take me away from this life that I had.

As I gazed around my surroundings, Tala finally decided that he had bored us enough with his long-winded speech. People were leaving, so I joined the tail end people. It was the only place where the other soldiers thought that I should be. Walking slowly, I felt a hand wrap around my waist.

"What the fu…" I started to yell. Turning toward the direction of the arm, the man just looked down on me. His aqua blue eyes smiled gently. I completely stopped moving. Tala was smiling at me and it was a first. Listening carefully, I tried to hear a choir of angels sing to the heavens cause Ivanov smiled.

I heard no angelic voices singing. My world was tumbling into darkness; my feet went from underneath me yet I did not touch the ground. All was black.

* * *

Peering down at the blonde, Tala watched him breath steadily. His little chest rose and fell while it also moved with the beat of his heart. Chibi had fainted out on the grounds while in his arms. Had the motion been to… forward? Shaking his head, Tala continued to watch.

How inconsiderate was it of him to surprise the little man with that affectionate touch. He stalked Tala's dreams with taunts and alluring strings of words. This could not affect his duty as commanding officer though. Tala had put himself into a bad position.

Taking hold of Max's hand he kissed it lightly and then left the private room. As he walked out of the room, a doctor went in to check on his new patient. Walking quickly, Tala left the building and went to the rifle range. Pulling out a sniper rifle and walking to the furthest position he could, he aimed at his target. A small red dot he had painted on a tree in the forest that surrounded the camp.

Firing, his aim was slightly off. Adjusting himself, he fired again. This time he hit the dead centre of the target. Pulling out a pair of binoculars, he looked at the once red dot. The bark of the tree had splintered and the red dot had been destroyed. After many hours of practice, he had hit his target.

Rolling onto his back in the shadows of the trees, Tala thought back to the end of his speech to the troops. He hadn't taken his eyes off his Chibi. His chibi…that was a new thought. Closing his tired eyes, Max's face swept across his eyelids. The vibrant blue eyes and the strawberry blonde hair. A small smile graced his lips at the thought of his chibi.

Falling asleep in the cool shade of the trees, Tala's mind drifted thousands of miles away. It left to go to the Bahamas for a little holiday. Thinking to himself, _this nap will help me come to terms with dealing with Max now that he knows my true feelings about him._ Soon he drifted off into the land of nod.

In the shade, Tala tossed and turned in his sleep. The ground underneath him was as flat as a pancake and would spend the night trying to spring back up. His dreams were filled with all the rigorous exercises he had made the young man do. In his thoughts, gotta be cruel to be kind, replayed itself over and over again.

Max was forced to do 50 push-ups if he didn't hit the target with a bullet when they practiced rifle shooting. Laps were done as another punishment. All these punishments had made the man stronger and yet he was still not sure of himself. The muscles, which now were built up to perfection, had made the gentleman more nervous.

Waking up suddenly and covered with sweat, Tala was flushed. He felt bad for all the pain that he had caused Max and had the urge to make it all up to the guy. Getting up slowly, Tala gathered up his rifle and canister. Walking back to the small room where Max was, he tried to think of something that was nice and would explain his feelings for the bubble of energy he had fallen secretly for.

His mind was racing with little things that he could say to the petal that had stolen his heart, but nothing was worthy enough for his ears to hear. Sighing to himself, Tala would have to come up with something before he entered that small room.

_Max, I am sorry for the way that I behaved after the meeting. It is just that you have made yourself a little spot in my heart and every moment that I am with you or near you it grows._ That was just not good enough. _Why can't I just do it right and make him feel special? Is there someone else in his life that holds that special spot in his heart?_

Tala was now becoming irrational with himself and couldn't stop the internal banter. Logic told him to say that it was out of place and that it was just supposed to be an arm over the shoulders so that he could steer him towards more training. Which meant more perving for Tala.

On the other hand, his heart told him to just let it all out and tell the little rascal how he felt. At least then he would be open for rejection and would have told the kid how he felt about him. This was going to happen either way so why should he prevent it now?

Stopping in front of Max's door, Tala straightened his uniform and made himself presentable before the soldier. _Breathe in and out plus be careful about how you tell him about your feelings for him Tala._ Taking a deep breath, Tala walked in the room and gave a little nod to the doctor as a sign to leave.

"Sir," Max was just able to make it audible. He looked terrible. All the colour from his face was gone and he looked weak.

"Tate. I am sorry for my behaviour earlier. It was…inappropriate at the time. I don't know what came over me. For that I am sorry," Tala thought about the words after they came out and then let his face soften for the guy in the bed.

"Sir, it is alright. You do not have to apologise for it," Max took his time in saying those words. His body was slightly tense, but Tala was expecting that to happen, "we all do it sir. Always at the wrong place and time. You are not the first to have done it sir. Your intentions came across clear though." A slight smile graced his lips.

"It was not the thing to say in an army camp chibi, but yes my actions did speak louder than those words that I tried to use to glaze them over with," he kept his gaze focused on the ground beneath him. The man in the hospital bed had other thoughts though.

"Tala, don't hide them. Express them then." Max got out of bed and kissed Tala. The Russian was taken by surprise. This small moment had taken a different turn than to the one that was playing in his mind before he entered the room. In that instant, Tala through his arms around Max. He was going to accept the kiss as an agreement that he was okay with them.

Breaking the kiss, Tala looked into the eyes of the man in his arms, "Are you sure that you want to be with me? Would this not effect how the men look at you, I mean they already think that I took pity on you."

"They actually thought I was brave for asking for assistance with my training. What you thought back when I first asked didn't show on your face, but it did on mine. I was scared and nervous. The thought of being told that I was not good enough to be taught by you would have crushed my very being," Max was being open now.

Grabbing the moment of silence, Tala kissed his chibi on the nose. He had disregarded his feelings for to long. It had been 6 months since Commander Voltaire had been buried in the forest. No one had liked him either so the barracks was much livelier now. Giving Max another kiss, he squeezed his hand.

"I must go now and deal with a problem that has been bugging me for a while. Do you think that the guys that you sit with at mealtime would mind if I tried to get to know them? I do get lonely sitting by myself," he had gone quiet.

Nuzzling the red head, "I'm sure I can talk to them about it… Sir." With that he walked out the door only to collapse in the passageway. Running to his aid, Tala picked him up and put him back on his bed. He smiled at the little man and left him to rest.

Walking back to the sleeping quarters, Tala called up one of his favourite men. A short guy with thick brown hair, which covered his eyes, only a pair of glasses gave anyone the idea of where his eyes were.

"Kenny, I want you to check the security of the area and make sure that it is in tip top shape. Take anyone you want to help you with it. Tell the men that Max is in the infirmary," Tala was frank but the man got the gist of what he wanted.

"Yes sir, right away sir. Johnny boy, come to the tech room with me!" Kenny yelled across the building.

"Hell yeah! I am sooo there!" the Scotsman yelled back. Tala left just as a tower of red hair made its way through the inactive soldiers.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey there! Okay first of all, I would like to thank **pandapjays** for being my inspiration for a couple of the names of things. One such place is the bar. This is a tame chappie but does contain some fluff. Yay. Hope you enjoy and remember, I do not own beyblades. Cya later P

* * *

Walking down the street, Kai turned down an alleyway. He leaned against the red brickwork of the apartment building. His white scarf was on the coat rack in the lounge room/kitchen. Rei had been desperate to wear his black ribbon today. Why though? Most of the time he wore the white one so that he could remember to unravel it at night before they slept.

Just like Rei, Kai had worn his black pants and his new black scarf. Unlike his white one, Kai had not yet attacked it with weights, thread and material. Twisting the end of the scarf in his hand, he thought back to the morning he had spent with Rei and how sneaky he had been just a dream and he had to go to work. Spencer would be waiting for him so they could work out a training program for a kid.

Standing straight, Kai started to walk to the gym once again. Working there gave him a chance to help people lose extra weight so that they would be healthier and help others look better, even though it didn't work for a few in the city. At this, he let himself laugh. Instead of his normal brisk walk, Kai let himself stroll, as it seemed fitting to the mood that he was in.

The gym, at which Kai worked, was just around the corner now. People were still in bed as the sun was still asleep. Birds had barely started to sing and the grass was covered in…what _looked_ like dew. He drew in a deep breath of air and held it. The feeling of being full of air was normal, not like the feeling of being full of food though. Just feeling like you are full of air.

Unlocking the doors of the gym he partly owned, Kai heard a very familiar voice. It was at least 100 metres away, but that didn't matter. Turning around, he watched Spencer run toward him. The giant of a man pounded down the street, with every step echoing around the empty block. Spencer's red hair was plastered to his face and head from sweat plus his very weird coloured cap.

"Where have you been? Normally the gym would be open by now Kai. Perhaps you were staying up late last night with this mysterious lover that I have yet to hear more about," Spencer said as he came to a halt right in front of Kai.

Smirking at the guy in front he replied, "Maybe I was, but at least I had a good time in the shower this morning. Plus, for some unknown reason, they gave me the idea to wear my black scarf today." It billowed behind him as the wind started to pick up.

"Very dramatic oh fearsome one, perhaps I should meet this person. They sound absolutely soul changing," he was mocking the blue haired Russian, "because you don't seem as cold hearted today." Then he walked into the gym laughing.

_Spencer, you will regret laughing at my kitten and me!_ Kai fumed inwardly at the large mass of a man in front of him. It was one thing that Kai did not take too lightly. Insults at Rei, he prize feline man.

* * *

Running down the street, Rei fumbled with the keys in his hand. "CRAP! I'm so late!" he was late for work and it was 4 am. His hair was flying everywhere and falling out of the ribbon locks. The morning he had spent with Kai was wonderful and now he would have to pay for it.

Shoving the keys in the hole, he unlocked the door. Opening the door, Rei quickly walked in and shut the door. He went straight to the kitchen and started to roast the coffee beans in the cupboard. From Rei's seat, he could hear one of his close friends and employees walking in the front door. His shuffle was loud and so was the yawn that greeted the neko-jin in the kitchen.

"Morning Rei," the guy with green hair yawned, "you seem to be late." He pulled up a chair beside the neko-jin after tying his apron on over his black Café uniform.

"Yeah, just a tad late but still managed to arrive before you Oliver," he chided back, "plus I had a guest over last night and had to be a proper host. So don't give me any bull shit if I fall asleep during the day, alright?" Rei got up and pulled a couple of mugs out for fresh roasted coffee.

"Me too. Had a special someone over for tea and dinner. He was…they were fabulous," Ollie's eyes became distant, "his beautiful blonde hair was so silky and-"

"He? That's the first time I've heard about this master Oliver," the other neko-jin, Lee, had arrived during Ollie's musings over his _special_ person.

"Howdy all, what's the look for Rei?" Lee's voice pierced his thoughts of who Ollie might be seeing. Quickly Rei erased the look from his face and smiled normally.

"Hi Lee. That look was my mulling look. It comes out when I start musing over who people like. In this case, it is Ollie. He has a boyfriend and I am trying to think of who it could be." He turned to see Oliver turn a deep scarlet.

"Any juicy details he let slip?" the other neko-jin was anxious to find out whatever he could about his vertically challenged Co-worker.

Shaking his head, Rei put on a sad face, "Only one or two Lee. He has blonde hair and by the sound of it may be pretty good in bed."

"REI! STOP TWISTING MY WORDS! JUST BECAUSE HE _IS _GOOD IN BED DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU AND YOURS GET UP TO AT NIGHT!" Ollie had cracked under the _very_ little pressure that Rei had placed on him.

Rei started to turn a deep red colour as Ollie finished yelling his head off. Lee looked from one to the other only to fall over and piss himself laughing.

"So who floats your boat boss? Is he cute and has a cute accent or is he muscly, gentle and has a hot arse? I know your preference in partners Rei, there is no point in trying to hide it from me," Lee was very blunt, but what he said was true.

"That does not concern you dick so butt out! At least I know that me and Oliver are getting some in a loving way and not from street whores!" Rei was very protective of his personal life and liked to keep it that way. Personal.

Looking at his boss horrified, Lee knew that he had not deserved to be diminished like that but he was prying into Rei's personal life. While Rei only nudged and ran with slip ups that people made and it usually made the person spill it all out so it was their fault for telling him and not his.

"Also, I know the right buttons to push on our resident Frenchy for him to go out of his way to correct me. When he does, he lets out more then he intends to. My way is devious," his eyes glinted evilly and he started to make his way to the door to flip the sign.

"Ollie, grab your coffee and stand out the front. Lee, grab your…whatever the hell that is and try and entice the girls who walk past by washing windows. This way, when you walk in, they follow so they can see your rather cute butt."

"Did you just say what I thought you said?" the look on his face was priceless. Smirking at him, Rei started to wipe down tables and set them for a long day that was ahead of him.

* * *

"Hey Spencer, why were _you_ late this morning?" Kai asked as he walked to the locker room. He only just noticed how heavy and how strangely Spencer was walking. Also he was wincing whenever he stood up after sitting down on a soft chair.

"Like you, I had a special someone over last night. Hey cut you a deal, if I tell you whom I am seeing, will you tell me whom you are seeing? I mean…I am just dying with anticipation here Kai," he slowly walked over to his Russian counter part.

"As long as you don't tell anyone because they don't want anyone to know really though, okay," Spencer agreed reluctantly, "you know the really good café around the corner from here?"

"Yeah, I know the place. The owner, Rei Kon, he makes the best coffee in town!"

"Well yeah of course he does! Apart from making really good coffee and being really good in bed, he is rather special to me. In fact, he is my boyfriend!" Kai was finally free to say something that had been threatening to burst for weeks. "I love Rei Kon. Just don't tell anyone I told you that okay Spence. Or my kitty will kill me."

"Rei Kon, owner of The Chinese Tigers Café, thought he was acting different whenever you walked in," Spencer chided," well mine isn't as well known as yours. He works down town at the Blue Jay. Most of the time he works on Fridays and Mondays and Wednesdays." Spencer's eyes grew distant as he thought of his vertically challenged boyfriend.

"The Blue Jay knows me pretty well since before Rei I would drink till I passed out. It is not a good idea to do that though. That's why I was usually late on Mondays."

"Wow you really do get around don't you Hiwatari!" Spencer was answered with nothing other than the infamous glare, "You know that doesn't work on me. Anyway, you remember the little bartender with the purple hair and the big nose?"

Pondering Kai goes back through his memory, "Big nose, big nose…IAN! You are going out with Ian? Wow, no wonder he was smiling the other day shopping." Kai leaned back into the door of the locker and smirked at his large friend.

"What is on your mind Hiwatari? Please tell me it is sane and not insane like the rest of the shit that inhabits your mind. I don't like that look," Spencer was getting edgy as Kai slowly moved toward his tall friend.

"Spencer, you know how you are going out with Ian and I'm going out with Rei, maybe we could all go to the movies one night to celebrate us coming out. I mean, none of us have gone out in a while so it will be fun!" Kai was smiling cutely and had won the blonde over.

"Fine, alright, I will call Ian at lunch and we will organise it for Saturday. Cause everyone is free I hope," he looked at his friend hopefully.

"Yeah, we're free."

* * *

"Rei, have you seen my black apron? It's the one with-"

"Have you looked next to the oven where you hung it yesterday Ollie?"

"What…oh it is too, thanks Rei!" the shout came out from the kitchen. Shaking his head, Rei placed a tray of dirty coffee mugs on the sink and walked out just in time to serve the first lot of customers. Among happened to be his favourite.

"How may I serve you fine gentlemen today?"

"Perhaps with a couple of kisses and a large cappuccino for me and what would you like Spence?" the man with the slate blue hair leaned on the counter staring into the golden eyes owned by Rei.

"I might have a flat white with 4 sugars thanks," a large man with blonde hair said as he gazed up at the menu. He seemed to be studying it intently, which was starting to scare Rei.

"Hmm, I can get you the coffee my blue haired friend, but the kisses are going to cost you extra," Rei replied with a cheeky grin. He leaned forward and kissed the slate haired man, letting his tongue slip into his mouth.

Pulling back, the neko-jin spoke, "So what did I deserve to see my Russian, Kai Hiwatari, today when he is supposed to be at work?"

"Well me and Spencer were planning a Saturday night at the movies, now I was wondering if I could escort you and introduce you to Ian. Now don't laugh at him cause of his nose, but he is really nice," Kai said nodding his head quickly.

"You don't have to Rei, but it would be most appreciated," Spencer had broken his intent gaze of the menu to look at the little Chinese man. Walking round the counter, Rei hugged Spencer.

"Of course I would like to come! I would like to meet this Ian that has obviously grabbed your attention Spence," he knew straight off the mark. Spencer turned a bright scarlet before returning to his intense study of the menu.

"Rei we need to get back to…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Ollie and Lee had just walked out of the kitchen to see Rei hugging Kai.

Turning a brighter red then Spencer had just minutes before, he stumbled over his words, "Ah…this is Kai. I've been seeing him for a while now. Um…he owns the gym down the street."

"You are my trainer and you are seeing my boss. That is some whacked out shit there," Ollie was thinking out loud, but he couldn't help it.

"Okay guys, enough goggling, you have seen the show. If you don't get back to work I will make you pay a fee. You wont like the fee either!" Rei started to raise his voice at his workers.

"Yeah okay then. But I want the gossip at lunch okay Rei. Hey that rhymes!" Lee said to himself. As he walked away, he laughed at his little joke.

Kissing Kai, Rei quietly whispered, "I will see you later okay Bluey. Love you." With that Rei got Kai and Spencer's coffees and walked into the kitchen.

Sitting at one of the benches in the kitchen, Ollie and Lee sat staring at Rei, "Sooo, this is the mysterious lover that we have heard so much about. How is he in bed? Come on you have to share some details Rei."

"Lee. One, yes he is good in bed, and when I mean good, I mean it. Two, how bout we close early today so that we can all go back to our loved ones. I might just have to go for a work out." Smiling at his employees, Rei whisked around the kitchen preparing more food and coffee for the day ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there all. Another fun filled chappie just for you! This is a record, not only have I done this chapter but also others for 2 other stories! Right now with out any delay here is chapter 7. This should have been up last night growls at internet but I couldn't log on. So here it is.

Enjoy!

* * *

Pink hair flying behind her, the small neko-jin ran back to the clearing that had become her home. The ground was soft under her hardened feet and dew was starting form in the air. It was the perfect night for hunting.

Springing gaily into a tree, she swung from branch to branch only to leap higher and higher. Her run in the afternoon had calmed the searing anger that now she was once again as timid as a kitten.

The rush of the breeze past her ears was accelerating, causing her heart rate to increase and making her move faster. Her hair whipped at her back. A cool trickle down her back soon evaporated as she plummeted back to her spot.

Landing with nothing more than a snapping twig at which she cursed, "You stupid baka neko! That could've have been during a mission! Baka neko!" Picking up the broken twig and throwing back into the trees, she saw a man floating in water with her partner, Hillary, beside him.

CLICK. "Who are you? Hillary get out of the water now! I will shoot him where he floats."

"Mariah relax, remember Tyson? From school 5 years ago? The guy that used to hang around with Rei and Kai?"

"Mariah is that you? Wow you have grown up to be a stunning little tiger than haven't you?" his voice was full of awe as he gaped at her. Mariah slowly lowered her gun, but held a tight grip.

"Put the gun down Mariah. If you fire it I will get in the path and you will kill me. We have more jobs to do before we can leave anyway. I want in on that money too," Hillary was wading toward the bank. Stepping out, water dripped off her delicate frame to run down her legs to the ground.

"Your right, the tasks are too big for one person to accomplish on their own. He will not know of these tasks that we need to accomplish though will he? Other wise I will need to shoot him as he looks as though he could let it slip that we exist."

Jumping up into her tree, Mariah leant against the trunk looking at the boy in the water. She was wearing nothing more than a singlet and her bikini bottoms, revealing her slim muscular legs.

On the end of her fingers were long vicious nails that helped her climb trees. They were so strong that she could open a person's hand with them. Her physique was slender, yet it held so much strength that it was usual for someone to try and have their way with her to end up with a few broken bones and deep gauges out of their skin. She took no prisoners.

Hillary on the other hand had more of a heart. She let people speak before shooting, slicing or killing them in general. For the most part, they were known to many as the Black Siamese Cats. They were agile and fingernail marks were always found on the crime scene. Their nails were long but long enough and strong enough not to break easily. They were the result of many years of growing.

A fashion princess Mariah and Hillary are no more, but deadly vixens that use whatever they find as a weapon.

* * *

"TYSON! TYSON WHERE ARE YOU!" Shuuji was yelling out to his son that had gone for a long search. Ty's dog was at the house and had found a cool spot to wait out the hot afternoon. Unfortunately, he still hadn't figured out where that spot was. 

Taking a deep breath, Shuuji stepped forward into the dark forest with only a faint light from his torch and the pale glow from the moon. Nothing could have made for a worse night other than the day that…now wasn't the time for those thoughts. Tyson was still out there waiting to be found.

This stupid son of his never thought before walking off. As a result, this was the stem of many of the arguments that could be heard down the road from their house. It was always a stressful time during the last few months of university for Tyson. Unfortunately he let all that pent up anger and stress out on his poor father.

Shuuji would then go to work unhappy the next day and it would take a good steak and some Australian beer to settle out his problems. It was more like 6 to 10 beers later that he wouldn't be able to remember what he was so pissed off at.

Tyson would then fetch his father and take him home to give him lots of water before sending him to bed to wake the next morning with a very large headache. But the night before was just the right medicine for his stressful day.

"See ya later girls, maybe I will see you in town…the village soon." Tyson? Who was he talking to that lives in the forest and would he know? Perhaps there is more to his walk than he first suspected.

"Tyson!" Shuuji called out once again. The darkness returned an answer this time though. Holding the light up higher, a shadow emerged into the pale glow and became a blue haired guy.

"Dad? Why are you out here? How come you aren't at Gramps' house?" he sounded confused. He hadn't realised the time of night…morning it was.

Shaking his head, Shuuji hugged his son, "Ty, its 5 in the morning and you have been gone so long that we…I thought you had forgotten about your stomach. Plus the amount of worry that you put me through was astronomical!"

"Where's the dog dad? I couldn't find him anywhere. I hope he is alright, he is the only thing that I worry about more than you, uni and food!"

"He's fine. About an hour after you left, he walked into the kitchen wanting food. That stupid dog had found a nice cool spot somewhere around the house to stay until it cooled down a little."

Grabbing the torch, Tyson started to walk towards home. Shuuji walked beside him, his mind was finally settling down into a normal train of incoherent thoughts. This was more relaxing then the panic thoughts that had been streaking through 5 minutes previous.

"Hey dad…what happened to mum?" the question was a random thought that had just made its way to Tyson's brain. To him, his mother had died of mysterious causes when he was only little.

Standing still, Shuuji tried to arrange his thoughts. His wife, Kimesaji had died when Tyson was only 3 years old. It had caused a lot of heartache for the boy and for himself. He never spoke of her ever since that day.

"Kimesaji was killed one day. That's all that you should really know Ty. Ask me again another time, probably when I am so drunk that I don't care," he wanted his son to know as little as possible to spare him the details.

His wife had been near a breakthrough medical discovery when she was shot down walking home one day. The killer or killers were never found. Only deep scratch marks were left at the place where the shooter had been. These marks were now in the village barn as the same murderers had come back, most likely to finish the job.

"Dad, please tell me. I remember her just before she died; I was holding the dog from running out the door when I saw her fall to the ground. I know you know more then you are letting on. Mum meant the world to both of us," his words were quiet but they spoke what they needed to.

An untimely death for the one person that the town had grown to love. Kimesaji was the only thing that had mattered to Shuuji for many years, now it was Tyson who he had committed his life to. Getting him through medical school so that he could continue what his mother had started so many years before him.

* * *

Clipping her long nails, Mariah looked at her partner in crime. She was now more placid and she was searching for something in the pile of their belongings. Swinging down easily, she walked up behind the false red head and grabbed her shoulders. 

Spinning round quickly and pinning the neko-jin to the soft grass, she realised who it was "Why are you always so intent on checking my reflexes? I should be checking yours."

"You know that I can hear you coming before you can even touch me Hill. That is why I test yours more than you test mine," a smirk started to cross her face. Hillary was leaning on the neko's wrists and straddling her waist.

"This is a position that I am definitely not used to! Perhaps I should reverse it?"

"Not if I can help it tiger," Hillary chided back. Making a sour face at being called tiger, she wrapped her legs around Hill's torso pulling her off. Now Mariah was sitting on Hillary holding onto her wrists tightly.

"Tiger…only Tyson ever called me and the rest of the team cat species. So why did you do it to me?"

"To see the reaction. You seemed rather strained when Ty called you it so I wanted to know the result," she smiled cheekily at the pink haired girl on her waist. Bending lower over Hillary, Mariah kissed Hillary on the nose.

"You know how much I hate it, don't do it again," she knew that it was only a little bit of fun that they had when the tension in the air was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Relaxing her grip on her wrists, she got up.

"So what do you want for breakfast? I feel like hunting this morning, deer, boar or would you like some rabbit? All can be found in this little forest right here," Mariah had just leapt back into her tree and was pulling her knife out of the hole in the trunk.

"I feel like rabbit, but I want to come join the hunt this morning. I want to feel the wind rush through my hair and the adrenaline pumping through my veins," she was getting fainter as her mind drifted off into the distance as she pictured the hunt in her mind.

Leaping into Mariah's tree, Hillary wiggled down toward the neko-jin. Pressing her against the trunk she spoke, "I want to feel the soft grass and bare branches with one person only."

"Oh is that right Vixen? May I ask who that is?"

"That one person is not any man. They make to much noise and don't know how to wield a knife like this person. Holding a butter knife, they can tear any man's throat out and also my heart. You know this one person."

"Come my little vixen, we shall hunt till we cannot stand with all the meat that we shall hunt." Tying the knife to her bikini bottoms, she pulled off her shirt so that she could feel the wind rush past her. Hillary had already left her pants and shirt in her hollow and crouched in only her bathers with her hunting knife attached to her bottoms. They were ready for the hunt.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there all. First, thankyou to all the people who have reviewed, your comments make this go along a little quicker I hope. Secondly, to 2 of my friends at school who put ideas into my head when I start writing each chapter and it has an interesting start. Most of the time it may end up like this one...hehehehehehehe. As an extra twist, I have been told that I have made an interesting pairing down the bottom. Enjoy!

**WARNING!** This is not a mentally implied chapter. Basically what you read can give you the mental pictures while describing it to you. Please do not read this unless you want to read some Yaoi! OK

_

* * *

The sunlight shone brightly, the trees dappling the ground below them with shadows. In my arms was a little man with strawberry blonde hair. His little eyes were like small pale sapphires that glinted clear in the light._

_Leaning against the tree I found myself pulling the little man closer to me. A sudden need of human touch washed over me. The sun was going down and the sunset was full of pinks. But it was not as pleasing or happy as the guy in my arms._

_He turned around so his chest was pressed against mine, my breathing became short. Reaching up to my head he pulled it down. I leaned in to kiss him; only he deflected it and went for my neck. Gently, he licked it, sending my mind wild, then a pain shot through my body._

_His teeth sank into the soft skin that was my neck and blood ran down my back. Suddenly, there were people everywhere wanting to drink some of the river that was my blood._

"_Tala, why do you fear blood when you make others shed it? Is it because it is your own?" his voice was quiet but forceful._

_Swallowing hard, I looked at his face, "Yes. I fear shedding my own blood. You sink your teeth in my neck as if it is normal. It's not. Max please stop. I can't feel my feet anymore or my hands. Please stop drinking because I-"_

"Tala, are you alright? You started talking about drinking blood and shedding it. What were you dreaming about?" too many questions were being asked at the same time. It is too early for any of this.

Questions…at 5 in the morning…who is in my bed with me? Letting my hand travel to my right, I found a large warm soft mass. It twitched under my hands, but it let my hands move freely down wards. Finally I found something that startled me.

Jumping up, I turned in the direction I had let my hand wonder. Instead of there being nothing, there was a blonde guy whose face was turning red very quickly. As my hand had found, he wasn't wearing anything under the mess of sheets.

Jumping out of my cozzie bed, I stared at him. My jaw was a large gaping hole that was the perfect spot for a fly. Looking down I found that I had nothing on either.

"GAH! What the hell has been going on? Why am I naked? Why are _you_ naked and where did you come from?" it was my turn to ask questions because I had no clue as to what was happening in my very own room.

Walking around to me, Max held me around my waist, "Well, I was let out of my room and told to come directly to you. So I did. This is your room so you ought to be here. You are naked because you sleep naked I guess. I'm naked because you undressed me. What we were doing is of no matter at the moment."

Staring at his bright little face, he smiled. He leant his head against my chest. _Why don't I remember any of this?_ I wrapped my arms around him. My hand was disappearing into his hair. So soft and thin between my fingers. Kissing his forehead, he looked up at me.

"Was I acting okay during the night Max? For some reason I don't remember any of it," I held him closer. His breath tickled my bare skin.

"Tal, don't you remember pulling me down and kissing me?" he pulled me down slowly. I was kneeling on my bed straddling his waist. Max was kissing my chest letting his tongue lick at my sweaty skin.

Soon my whole body was slick with sweat and I lay completely flat on my boyfriend beneath me. I felt my heart beat strongly but his was pounding harder still. Rolling over, I pulled him on top of me. Our lips were locked with our tongues fighting each other for domination.

My hands were grasping furiously at his hair trying to pull him deeper into the passion. Max's hand was trailing lightly down my side making all the muscles that it touched quiver. Opening my mouth at his light touching, he smiled and forced his tongue further into my mouth.

Taken back by the sudden force, I pushed my hips into Max's body forcing us to roll over till I was on top again. Pulling back from his kisses, I stared into his soft eyes. They were confused as to why I broke away from him. Playfully he pushed me onto my back and straddled me.

He bent down and blew across my stomach; "You don't remember us doing this do you? If you don't then I will have to remind you how it went then." I looked down only to see the top of his blonde head.

Trying to sit up, I felt something wet rub up the inside of my thigh. "GOD DAMMIT!" I cried as I realised that it was Max playing with me. He continued to drag his tongue up my inner thigh making my body sweat even more. It was just sheer pleasure that he caused.

"Is something wrong with your body Tala, or am I causing these things?" he chided as he let his tongue slip over my groin. Ever so slightly he increased the pressure he was applying to my testicles that it made my hands grasp at the covers on my bed. He was so delicate and thorough that I couldn't understand why I hadn't told him how I felt earlier.

One of my hands had realised its strong grasp on the covers and was disappearing into Max's hair again. I pushed the back of his head slightly making his strokes broader and broader giving more pleasure to me. As he slowly licked me, I managed to sit up slightly and grasp his body with my feet. They gently rubbed the inside of his thighs making him falter in his assault.

"Didn't you think that it was possible for me to try and return the favour my soldier? Or was it the fact that you had me at your mercy?" I was speaking loud enough for him to hear. My feet were at the top of his thighs, slightly bringing him higher over my body.

Then, I felt a warm touch around it. Circling it with a strong force. My feet stopped moving and dropped to the mattress. Max had taken me into his mouth and was slowly engulfing it. His mouth was warm and wet around my member, which had become hard.

The feeling of him slowly rubbing it along its length was mesmerising as much as it was pleasurable. From touching different sections of it slowly, I felt my hips rise pushing my member further into his mouth causing the euphoric feeling to increase.

Little by little, I felt a tug on it. It was becoming stronger by the second. I groaned at his touch. Tensing up, I knew what he was doing. My hips pushed me further into his mouth again causing him to suck harder. Soon my entire body was as tense as a bull about to trample its victim.

Suddenly a wave of ecstasy washed over me and I felt all the pent up tension dissipate. Max was letting my member slip out of his mouth. When it was all out, he licked at lovingly. I felt a lung full of air rush in; I had been holding it without knowing. Breathing heavily, I lied still on the covers.

Once again he was licking my inner thighs with that devious tongue of his. Obviously he liked having me at his mercy. Pulling my legs out of his reach, I crouched on the far side of my bed.

"Come here if you want to play more chibi," I said as I readied myself for a leap. He cautiously crept onto my bed, slowly making his way towards me. When he was in kissing distance, I grasped his shoulders and pushed him onto his back. Being taken by surprise, he opened his mouth and I kissed him deeply.

Realising that he had been fooled, he kissed me back. Our tongues were fighting it out once again. Now that I lay on top, I pressed his hands into the doona cover. Shifting myself on to my knees, I lapped at the sweat that covered his body. Quivering at every touch I made, Max found that I could also give what I take.

Licking his stomach slowly with a broad tongue, I felt his navel. Making it thinner, I made small circles around it. Max was shifting under my touch. Quicker and quicker, I made smaller circles before licking the inside of his navel. It was an innee, so my tongue flickered in it for a while.

Making my way down his small, soft skinned body, I came to the top of his thighs. Repeating what he did to me, I played with the muscles of his thighs with my tongue. Making slow broad strokes up to the top of his thigh. Soon I became bored with just licking so I started to kiss and nip the tender area. Each nip of tender skin made his muscles twitch.

My hands had released his and were under his back bringing him closer to me. Continually I nipped his thighs, till I started to play with his member. Slowly pushing it into my mouth, I let him feel my tongue slide under it. I could feel the region of where it was attached to the rest of his delectable body. He was now at the mercy of the pleasure that I could inflict on him.

Rolling the member around my mouth, I coated it in saliva from tip to base. My hands rubbed his back before venturing to his now neglected stomach. It felt as if I had him in my mouth for ages, swirling and stroking, which ever made his hips rise the furthest.

Letting him out of my mouth, I licked under neath it one more time. His hands settled to the sheets by his side. As I let his member see light again, I noticed it had stood up. Looking up to his sweet face, I pulled myself above him. Pressing my knees into the mattress, I noticed he looked up at me.

Smiling at him, I slowly brought myself down on him. A shooting pain went straight to the core of my body making me wince. His hands grabbed my waist and I stopped. He nodded at me. Continuing what I had started, I felt his hips rise towards me. The pain was shooting through my veins, but then I connected with his thighs.

The amount of sweat covering his little body was twice of that which covered my own. His beautiful hair was a mess, but mine probably looked even worse.

Pushing my hips forward, he followed. A slow rhythm was building between our bodies. As we went, he went deeper into me and the pain ebbed away only to leave an euphoric feeling. His face was twisting into faces of immense pleasure and joy as we got faster. My breath was becoming erratic. I now bowed over his head, bringing him closer towards his climax.

Under me, Max's body was tensing up. His muscles were showing through his skin. Boy, what a bloody good six pack he had. Continually, our thrusts got faster and faster, everything was a blur outside my view of Max. He groaned, then I felt him release. Pushing him a little further, we slowed down.

Pulling myself off him, I rolled onto my side. He rolled over to face me. Reaching out, Max pulled himself closer and we lied there in each others arms.

"I never thought that could be done twice. I was so worn out after last night's performance that I couldn't believe that you could go again," he said as he gasped for breath.

Licking his nose, I looked into his eyes, "Max, I didn't even remember what we did last night until just now. Somehow, I have a feeling that this time was much better." Max chuckled making his whole body shake.

"Tala,"

"Hmm chibi,"

"I-I love you," he whispered.

Entwining my body with his I replied, "So do I. So do i." My hands went to his thighs and pulled them up around my own. Here I was happy.

* * *

"Johnny, do want to see the surveillance videos? I have them at my fingers here," Kenny was looking at the Scotsman sneakily. Looking to see if the door was shut, he nodded.

"Do you think anyone realises that all the rooms are videoed even Tala's?"

"I don't think so…what do you think Tala is up to? Sharpening his blade so he can hurt Max or cleaning his rifle like he always is?" at this both men laughed. It was a small joke in their group that Tala believed that his dick was a rifle and that everyday he would 'clean' it.

"Turn on the tape so we can have a look at him now!" it was early in the morning and Kenny had to make sure that all the cameras were working.

Flicking it through the normal rooms, they went to Tala's last. They hadn't seen Max all night and they thought that that bastard was training him again. Instead, they found Max was with Tala as they had suspected, but they were doing something else.

"WHAT IS MAX DOING TO TALA! AND WHAT IS TALA DOING TO MAX?" Kenny exclaimed at the screen.

"Kenny, Max by the look of it is on the bed, Tala however is on Max and not the be-… OH MY GOD! MAX IS BEING FUCKED BY TALA!" the Scotsman yelled. He turned to his friend.

"Is that natural for that to happen?"

"I have no idea, but Johnny,"

"Yes Chief?"

"Would you like to continue what we started the other day?" Kenny had started to go red. He was looking at the keyboard and was ashamed that he had reacted the way he had with Max and Tala when he had done that only a few days previous.

Lifting Kenny's head, Johnny kissed him and pulled him onto his lap, "I wish that we could have a room to ourselves Kenny."

Leaning into the Scot, Kenny continued to finish the surveillance check. When he had finished, he turned around to face him. Johnny was starting to fall asleep in the dodgy bright orange computer chair. Standing up, Kenny turned around and sat down again. This time he was facing the sleeping Scotsman.

Pushing his nose softly, Kenny started making honking noises. Johnny's nose started to twitch, he chuckled to himself. Pushing it again, Johnny grumbled. Kenny continued to laugh uncontrollably rolling off Johnny's lap and onto the floor with a thud.

Startle by the sudden release of pressure and the noise, Johnny opened his eyes. Looking down at the man on the floor, he started to laugh. "What are you doing down there on the floor Chief? Was my lap not hard enough for you?" he chided in his thick Scottish accent.

Glaring at him Kenny sat down, "No it wasn't, plus I have a magnificent view from down here mind you!" Looking confused, he looked down and realised that his kilt had ridden up and his privates were showing.

"Chief, how dare you look at me. Why you are a little pervert!" Johnny was turning a nice shade of scarlet that matched his tartan kilt. Smiling cheekily, he stood and helped Kenny off the ground. As soon as he was on his feet, he hugged the red headed Scot.

"Ok Chief, we have to vacate this little room because it has a strange effect on you for some reason."

"Hmm, is that a good thing Johnny or would you actually like me to stay as this weird Kenny?" Kenny pressed the issue slightly. Going onto his tiptoes, his kissed the Scotsman and pulled him down slightly. Johnny smiled and pressed the tech onto the wall so he could get at him better.

"Maybe this new Chief should be kept between you and me for a while or we could get in trouble for stuff like this," Johnny was pushing his tongue into the tech's mouth and rolling it around.

"Perhaps, or we could ask Tala and Max if they would go to dinner and to a movie with us so it doesn't look so bad."

"Go out with Tala on a date with Max! Now that could have some interesting outcomes that could," he was turning the idea over in his head.

"Come on, people will be wondering what we are doing if we don't get out of here now," Kenny pulled away and did up the button on his pants which had come undone without him knowing, "also, stay in your pants a little bit longer or this could be the end of you."

* * *

I hope that you didn't find that too graphic. Please review so I can tell if you approve of my new unexpected pairing.

Wolf-chan


	9. Chapter 9

Okay people. It may be weird that I am renewing this chapter, but after reading it this morning, i found that the ending was really weird and now it has changed. A major sorry goes out to the people who actually read the last one but it really was weird and did not go to plan. sorry and hope you enjoy the revised version.

* * *

Staring at the clock, Rei found that the seconds past second after agonising second. People flitted about around him and the work just kept building. He was on his feet all day with people wanting coffee and Ollie's famous chocolate pancakes. Rei decided that he would one day try one of these pancakes to find out what all the commotion was about.

"Hey Rei, we have a slight problem here," it was Lee. What was his last name…_Yin? _Maybe but he could ponder that thought later when there is more time for his thoughts. Walking over, Rei found the problem, a lady was on the ground and obviously she was pregnant.

"Great, what a fabulous day this has turned out to be. Lee what happened to her?" Rei raised his voice over the crowd so he could talk to his friend. Pushing his way to Lee, he noticed that panicked look on his face. _Oh shit, this is not a good position to be in_, he thought to himself.

"Rei mate, I think we should call a doctor cause I don't think that you know how to deliver a child. Do you? I mean you know a lot more than you seem to show to the rest of the world," the neko's voice was becoming squeaky, too squeaky for his boss's liking.

Looking around him, Rei called out to Ollie, "Ollie, call a doctor now. I don't want to perform a delivery in my café. Ma'am, I am sorry but this place is not that hygienic for births. Ollie hurry up!" He was nervous. This lady was going rather red and looked very familiar to him.

"Hey boss, there seems to be a problem with the phone. That could pose a problem for us at the mome- OH GOD!" Ollie definitely was not one for the lady's with his expression. However it was funny to look at.

Getting up, Rei picked up his mobile and dialled the number for the ambulance, "Hello there and what is the medical emergency than-"

"We have a lady that has gone into labour and we don't really know what to do. We need an ambulance here right away because I own a café and I don't think the first place the kid should see is a whole bunch of people standing over it's mother. Please send an ambulance now," Rei was nervous and the lady didn't look as though she would last a trip to the hospital.

With a moment of silence on the other end, a faint voice of a female came through, "Please remain calm sir. Is the lady your wife by any chance?"

"No she isn't"

"Okay, is it her first child?"

"You want me to ask that question? Okay," this definitely was not a normal day, "excuse me ma'am, is this your first child?"

"Why do you want to know that? Well yes if you need to know this is my first child!" she was not in a good mood.

"Yeah, its her first," Rei went squeaky for a moment as the lady squeezed his hand tightly cutting off the circulation.

"Okay, tell her to remain calm and take deep breaths. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah. Ma'am, take deep breaths and Lee can you take this lady's hand? I can't seem to feel my fingers."

"Right now, is her husband there or boyfriend?"

"WHAT? If I have to. Ma'am, is your husband or boyfriend here with you at this moment?"

"My good for nothing husband ran off months ago but my brother should be here somewhere. AAHH, goddamn this is painful. Peter, can you come here…for me please. If you don't I will personally break your neck into little pieces before our father is through with you!" she was gripping Lee's hand so hard that it was turning blue.

"Her brother is here in the café somewhere, oh wait here he is. Okay he's here now what?"

"Make sure she doesn't panic, that could be dangerous for the people standing around her. Other than that I can't help you any further. An ambulance is on its way though, does that help?" she sounded as though she was reading it from a manual. That was not a good sign.

"Thanks, I'm going to hang up so I can retrieve my friend's fingers from the lady, bye," no thanks to you. Looking back to the lady on the floor, he noticed that she was breathing well and that her face was not as red as a beetroot. _That's a good sign I guess,_ he thought as he gave the lady his stress ball.

"Lee, how are your fingers? You need them to serve customers remember. Oh, find out what Ollie was going on about with the phone line! Sorry about this," Rei was asking his employee. So much had happened and it was only midday.

The sound of the ambulance echoed through the door reaching Rei's ears. He let out a sigh. Standing up, he went to the front of the café to show them in. the paramedics jumped out and ran straight for him.

_They need a stretcher don't they, or the lady won't be able to be moved._ The paramedics didn't stop and continued on their path toward him. They did not stop to get the stretcher. This definitely was not the most normal day in the history of Rei Kon.

Turning around to walk back in to be with his medically ill customer, Rei felt a small prick in the middle of his back. As he raised his arm to rub his shoulder, he collapsed on the ground. _Perhaps my knee gave out again,_ he thought.

When he hit the ground, Rei's vision started to go dark, "Lee, I can't see! Lee help me!" he cried out as he slipped into an unconscious heap on the floor. _Maybe I shouldn't have gotten up this morning.

* * *

_

They walked back to the gym in a very quiet manner. Something didn't feel right, but this usually happened when he left his boyfriend. Shaking it off, Kai looked at the concrete.

"You seem rather distracted now Kai. Is that neko-jin on your mind again? Or is they're something bothering you?" Spencer sure was blunt now. Obviously he hadn't learnt of the new in thing, privacy.

Looking up Kai managed to smirk, "Nothing for you to worry about Spence. It would be a shame that you would want to worry about my mental health when you always seem distracted. Perhaps you have something that you want to get off your chest at the moment or am I prying?" _What a come back you dickwod!_ He thought to himself.

In turn, Spencer turned a light shade of red that wasn't expected, "Yeah you're right as usual. I do have something to get off my chest. You know Ian, he seemed rather distant last night and it frightened me. I'm not the one to get antsy or anything, but he gave off this creepy vibe that I just couldn't handle. I asked him if he was all right and he sort of avoided it. Is that normal?"

Putting on a blank expression, Kai knew what he was talking about. It was something that often occurred in the apartment with Rei; expect he was the one avoiding the question.

"For some it is a way of dealing with pain, anger, depression or a way of trying to make you feel better. Most of the time it is to avoid complicated arguments that make both parties rather edgy and could take many days for the wounds to heal over. Have you tried talking to him today?"

_So much for privacy today._

Spencer stopped walking, "The problem is Kai, he sleeps during the day coz he has the late shift at work coming home at the crack of dawn, sleeping till 3 then spending a few hours with me till he has to go to work again. It is very hard to find a time suitable to talk with him."

_What have I started now?_ Kai thought. This just turned out to be a very bad start to the morning. Shaking his head, he looked at his friend.

"Stop worrying. If anything really bad is going on, he will tell you Spencer. It's not like Ian to keep something from his friends or boyfriend for that matter. I should know. On the many occasions that I have been drunk, he told me his problems. Because I was drunk, I would listen then put in truthful answer coz I couldn't think properly," this had happened nearly every time he got drunk. He was like the personal drunk shrink.

Slowly looking up at his friend, Spencer realised how short he was compared to him. After knowing him for many years, the stature of the man had gone unnoticed as he held a rather strong presence. Laughing, he started to walk on.

_What the heck was that about?_ He thought as he stared at the blonde man's back. Shrugging he ran after his friend. Shaking his head he left his in the pit that was his subconscious musings.

This time, Rei was as he normally was, in his white tabard, with black pants and white hair wrap. But unlike normal, his headband was black and the yin and yang symbol was replaced with a red drop of blood. It was very strange and caused him to stop walking.

Spencer turned around to look at his friend. There was a panic stricken look to it, which caused a great worry in the Russian. Studying the face of his companion, Spencer walked back to snap him out of the sudden blank expression.

"Oi, Hiwatari, are you all right? Kai, Ka-i-. Dude snap out of it you're scaring me!" he hit him over the head with an open hand. Kai started to fall forward before waking up from his daydream and stepping forward to balance himself.

Looking backwards, he shot a deadly glare at his friend. This glare only came out when someone was starting to push him close to boiling point. Spencer just laughed at the look and started to run away. Turning back to see where he was going, he almost ran into a guy with a black suit on that looked as though it was just pressed.

"Whoa, nice suit dude, but not many people where them around here. Are you sure you know where you are going?" _how beautifully said Spencer,_ Kai thought as he heard his friend speak to the strange man.

"For your information, I know exactly where I am going and have found the one person that I wanted to see. Mr Hiwatari, you are to come with me if you want your friend to live to see the sunset on the day that you see him. Is that clear?" the man was speaking very formally.

"Excuse me sir, but I don't like being spoken to like that and I just saw the one person that I care deeply about and he was just fine. So what is the meaning of this? I know that he fine so please don't tell me anything that is not true," Kai was not the person to be told what to do and what to think. It just wasn't right for him.

"Well if you don't come now, then your friend will find that when we do pick him up that he will be in for a tough time with some thing that I call a very dear friend. It's called electricity and red-hot pokers that have been heating for many weeks so that they can touch his delicate flesh. What do you say Hiwatari?"

"Kai, I can look after the shop for a few days or weeks, but don't be too long or we could go under. That would not be too good, as we have established a good gym. I'll just tell your kids that there won't be training till you come back and I'll tell your customers the same thing." Spencer didn't want to take any chances so he let Kai go.

"Spencer, I am sorry that I have to cancel our double date on the weekend. But if Rei is in trouble then I have to go. What do you want me for? Whether I go with you or not you are going to take my Rei aren't you,"

"Of course we are, how else do you think we are going to get the needed information out of you, you twerp?" the man had an evil smirk that could only mean one thing. They already had Rei and it would be only a few days till they really did do something really dreadful to him.

_Why did I have to get stuck with the guy that comes and threatens me? Stupid Biovolt and all things associated with the god-forsaken company._ Looking the guy straight in the eyes, Kai slowly nodded and walked to his side. This was not the thing that he wanted today.

"This started out as the perfect day and now I am being told to go with a strange man otherwise he will hurt Rei. Just perfect, hopefully Rei was having a better day than I am," shaking his head he followed the strange man down the road to a black Volkswagen.

"If you so much as try to call for help, I will kill you. If you so much as try to run away, I will kill your boyfriend. Yes we know, so don't try to hide it. Driver, take us away. We need not spend more time in this city." The car lurched and sped out of Kyoto.

* * *

I tried to lift my head, but it felt rather heavy. Letting it drop back to the ground, I felt it hit cold steel. Well I think it was steel as I felt little holes in the metal and I was aching all over.

Rolling my head to the side, I opened my eyes. The light was dark and it must have been edging towards 8. God, my head hurts. What happened to me? This is not the place where I should be. Where's Kai, where are my shoes for that matter?

Sighing, I looked up at the ceiling of the moving vehicle. _SMACK_! There must have been a rock or something on the road, coz I reckon that there is a large lump on the back of my head. It must be an angry red with eyes that are murderous. Don't like that thought of a lump.

Resting my head on its side, I shut my eyes again. It felt as though my world was coming to an end. Being tied up in the back of a car is not the best place to be. Most of all, I don't know where the hell I am going. Which kind of sucks. It was kind of cold lying there, nothing was covering my skin and I just don't- where's my shirt?

Looking down my body, I found that the only reason that I was actually cold was that the only item of clothing that I had on was my pants. It was scary. Rolling my hips, I found that they were held down with some sort of restraint. _Just great, my perfect morning was spoilt by having a crappy afternoon._ This was the usual outcome of a good day.

Shaking my head, I looked up. There was some sort of figure with there back to me. They were wearing black clothing and they obviously thought that I was hiding some sort of weapon on me. _Like I would… I own a Café, not a terrorist ring!_ Closing my eyes, I could feel another presence in the car. It was foreboding and it felt familiar.

Groaning, I could see the figure in front of me turn around. The look I got was menacing. Not something that a child would like to wake up to on a Saturday morning. It was definitely not a warm welcome.

"Can you tell me where we're going please? Where the hell am I for another? Could my day get any worse?" I found speaking hard. The words got choked up in my parched throat and my head was spinning. Perhaps I should have stayed in bed and at home like I wanted to.

"Shut up! You need not speak!" what good English this guy had. I shut my eyes trying to sleep, but somehow I couldn't. The van lurched forward again, only this time it came to a halt. Thank god there was no more bumps because my head was killing me.

Sighing, heard the doors down at my feet open. Someone was crawling slowly toward my face. Their breath was hot on my skin. _Please tell me that they are only here to tell me something,_ I silently prayed. But never the less, the warmth of the person's body was kind of arousing.

_It's not Kai that is almost on top of you Rei, it's not Kai! So who the hell is it then?_ Then I realised that whatever they did to me, I was helpless to stop them. I was strapped in around the waist, wrists, neck, ankles and the tops of my thighs. _How convenient for anyone who wants to rape me, _I thought.

"You are at my mercy Rei, and believe me, you are. With a simple touch I can make your body twist and turn with pleasure. This means that you push against your restraints which cause you pain. This is only a taste of what's in store," the lady licked my stomach.

As a result, my body pushed itself up and the restraints bit into my skin. This definitely was the most pleasurable but painful torture a woman could place on any guy. I was not in a good position.

"Ma'am, they have his friend, should we take him to the boss so that his friend can watch his torture?" a man was in the background. He was outside of the car; obviously he didn't want to know what was going on in the back with this chick and me. I had figured that much out by her scent of perfume plus the fact the she was fairly flat when she laid down on top of me.

"Can I toy with him for a while? I mean, he's tied up securely and no one will know if I did. Please let me toy with him Tori, I want to so badly," _what the hell is going on?_

"Come one Kiara, that's enough fooling around with the guy. He's gay after all. Or did you forget that?" it must be a brother or real close friend.

"Gay guys are so sexy though. Did you miss the gay train Tori? Coz I bet that Mat is waiting for ya!" she was a cruel woman.

"Don't bring him into this Kiara, he has nothing to do with it!"

"Is that so? Well then you wouldn't mind if I played with this one for a while then."

This really is weird. Her weight shifted on my body. I could feel her entire weight on me and it was rather uncomfortable. Opening my mouth for a lung full of air, something cut off the air supply. The suction that was meant for air got a mouth instead. _How on? I am so sorry about this Kai!

* * *

_

As the car started to move, he found that he wanted to see his Rei. Looking at his watch, it was 2 in the arvo and Rei should have been as busy as an ant. Instead, he might be in the back of a car being tortured to find out what Kai knew about a topic that was being kept from even him!

Sighing, he leant into the car seat and stared out the window. Even though it was all countryside, it was better than looking at the guy sitting across from him. Kai shifted uncomfortably, something was definitely not right about all this. Something inside him told him so. Even if he stopped believing it years ago when he had started going out with Rei.

Closing his eyes, an image of his neko popped into his head. His silky black hair messy after a night's sleep, a beautifully tanned bare chest, and muscles that could make any body builder jealous. Yet, when he put on his clothing, he looked at gentle as a butterfly. This was his Rei and only his.

Looking back out into the hills, he found that he had not known of the beauty that lay just outside of the city. He should take Rei out here someday for a picnic and a nice time. But that would have to wait until this was all over, just in case something really bad happens and one of them ends up dead. That would break his heart more than anything.

Kai wondered what Rei was doing at that moment. Hopefully he was safe and not in too much pain. He just wanted him in his arms so he could hold onto him tightly and not let go.

"Are you thinking of him Mr Hiwatari?" that man gave him the chills. So cold was his voice that he wanted to gut the man where he sat.

"Hmpf," was his reply. There was no need for small chat in this small, annoying vehicle. Talk was meaningless unless what you had to say was important.

The guy smirked; he liked the reply that he got. It confirmed his thoughts. The Russian could not stop thinking of his boyfriend that was in the hands of one of his most…well…sexually active young women. That could be a most exciting time for the Chinese man. It would definitely put strain on this relationship.

Kai took a deep breath before he tried to meditate. This was the only way that he could get through this trip. Unfortunately, the car stopped just as he was at peace. He was thrown onto the floor. He grumbled and muttered words in Russian under his breath.

"Hm, obviously not a happy camper. That will soon change though," that tone of voice was not very convincing. A door opened and it was nighttime. Kai had spent a long time trying to gather his thoughts. He clambered out of the car and found himself at a little cottage. It was quaint with a rose garden out the front.

As he followed the suited man inside, he saw Rei. Not in all his glory however. Rei was tied to the wall with ropes and a lady sat in a chair almost 2 metres away. Looking at the neko's body made him lust for it. Unfortunately, it looked like someone had liked his body too and had tried to make sure that Rei knew it.

Kai walked towards Rei, he opened his eyes. If love had to have boundaries, then the chick was the boundary. She flicked the whip that she had concealed in her hands and Rei had a new scratch across his sexy body. Blood started to drip, making its way down his body.

Watching it slowly drip, it followed the track of his perfectly curved muscles. Sliding down to the top of his thigh to make its way down his leg. Kai stopped watching the blood as soon as he realised that his kitty was naked.

"Kiara, can you please deal with that blood that is dripping down Rei Kon's leg? It seems to have made my friend here go quiet," this must be some sort of torture for Kai instead of Rei.

"With pleasure Boss," Kiara stood up and walked over to Rei. Bending down, it looked as though she was slowly licking the blood off Rei. His face showed immense pleasure but his eyes showed that it was unwanted touching. Unable to bear it any longer, Kai tried to walk over to the lady.

"What are you doing to him? He is not some torture device. Torture me instead!" Kai said. Rei looked at Kai pleadingly. However, the look was short lived as Kiara started to move up his body. She turned her head and smirked, the pain she was inflicting on Rei was also being inflicted on the one that loves him.

Quickly, Rei's eyes widened as a couple of men came up behind Kai. Grabbing his arms, they tied up Kai with zip ties and pushed him into a chair. Kai struggled with his bonds till he realised that zip ties were the ultimate handcuffs. The only way to get out of them is with either using two hands or a sharp object. Both were in short supply at that moment.

"How dare you touch my Rei. You do not even deserve to be so close let alone touch. When I get out I will hunt you down and destroy you," Kai spat at the lady.

"Now that Kiara knows how to pleasure your boyfriend Mr Hiwatari, shall we get under way?"

* * *

Since this is better, please tell me if you liked it. 


	10. Chapter 10

Been a while and here is the update! Sorry but been busy and have been doing other stuff and Christmas presents and friends. Anyway, this chapter is sort of the follow from the kidnapping in the last.Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Running forward down the street, Spencer found a payphone. Punching in the emergency number, he heard it ring, "I need to report a dual kidnapping! Some bastards got my friends!"

"Sir don't yell. Did you say dual kidnapping? Oh my, okay, I'll hand you to the police please hold," it was a lady. Shortly after listening to classical music, while on hold, a man answered the phone.

"Hello Sir, how may I help you?"

"My friend and his room mate have been kidnapped. One was just taken and the other from his work," Spencer was almost yelling at the officer.

"Calm down Sir-"

"Calm down? How can I calm down when Kai and Rei are being held?"

"Kai and Rei? What are their last names sir?"

"Kai Hiwatari and Rei Kon. Hiwatari was just taken from me and told me not to worry. Now I'm worried as hell!"

"Okay sir, did you get the numberplate of the vehicle that was being driven?"

"No, but it was black and looked expensive. Someone who has a lot of money did it. Oh God," Spencer ran his fingers through his short blonde hair.

"Hmm, that description is not going to help us much sir. Can you tell me anything else about the kidnapper?" the officer was not helping Spencer calm down. His nerves were tingling and his voice was starting to crack under the pressure.

"The guy was tallish with long black hair. He was wearing sunnies and had a deep voice, which was very formal. Also he wore an expensive suit and looked down on us as if both Kai and me were worthless. He's got Rei and Kai for fuck's sake! Can you do anything?"

"Excuse me sir but please remain calm. That description does help a little but not very much. I will let you know if anything comes up. Where can I contact you?"

"At work only, its called Russian Blue Fitness Centre. I've got to go back to work. Please tell me if anything does happen. They mean so much to me," Spencer found that his throat was thick with grief and that a large knot had formed in his chest.

"Yes sir, I can do that for you," he hung up. Spencer then turned and made his way back to the Café. He had only been there half an hour ago and Rei had managed to get kidnapped as well as Kai. What was this world coming to? He found himself running to the White Tiger. _Please let the other two men still be there, if not then all hell will break lose. _Spencer thought.

Turning down another side alley, Spencer found himself looking directly at his destination. The place was crawling with people and an ambulance was there. He ran as fast as he could to get there. Walking in the door, he was confronted by the short man with grass green hair.

"Hey you were here earlier with Kai. Do you know where he is? Something bad has just happened," he was babbling and fear and panic were making him speak fast making it hard for Spencer to understand.

"Uh, no I don't know where Kai is. Rei's not here either I gather," he mumbled. The guy shook his head.

"No he just vanished about 20 minutes ago when we were waiting for an ambulance to pick up a lady who had gone into labour. Oh I'm Oliver by the way, just call me Ollie though," Ollie said, as he looked around the room frantically while turning his apron in his hands.

"Spencer. The other guy who helps run the joint."

"Lee."

"Yeah him, where's he?"

"Ollie, I can't keep up with the de-. Oh, it's you. Who are you?" Lee said as he walked out of the back room, which must have been the kitchen.

"Hi, I'm Spencer, sorry that we had to introduce ourselves under these conditions but I'm trying to find Kai and Rei at the moment," Spencer started again.

"Rei disappeared about 20 minutes ago. I have no idea where he would have gone at such a time as he was keeping the lady calm. Anyway, what's that got to do with Kai?"

"Kai was kidnapped on our way back to work. I think that something really big is afoot and I just can't stand it!" he slammed one giant hand down onto a table making it tremble with the utter force. Both Lee and Ollie stared at the table with gaping mouths. The sheer force could be felt through the floor.

"Um, well I wish that I could help but we need to finish up for the day. If you wouldn't mind, unless you know how to make coffee and clean dishes, then you'd better leave," Lee started to usher him out of the store.

"I can clean, but coffee I would have to learn how you guys do it. It just tastes so damn good. That is one thing that I love about this place, good coffee and friendly people. Plus the fact that my partner is going out with your boss just makes these things just weird," Spencer said as he wrapped an apron around his waist. Ollie had just given him the customary black one so that you wouldn't be able to tell if you had spilt anything on it.

"This is gonna make my day. Okay Spencer, since you're new, you have to wear this," Lee pulled out a Trainee badge from the drawer under the till, "this lets people know that you're new and learning the ropes."

Spencer grabbed it and carefully pinned it to his apron at the top. Ollie looked him up and down, "Not bad Spencer, now you have to follow me into the back. Here is our lovely kitchen, where both Rei and I cook our lovely meals that take a few minutes to cook."

He looked around in amazement. The room was so small but there was so much room to move about and everything was so clean. Spencer let his mouth gape slightly for that one reason. Walking over to the sink, he washed his hands with soap and stood in front of the two employees.

"Now who looks smart in their White Tigers outfit? Well apart from my random remarks, I think you should start to wash the dishes. That's what Lee usually does, but since Rei disappeared, he's been flat out serving people. So today your job is to clean the dishes as they come and slowly learn how to use the coffee machine and take orders from people. Give a shout if you need any help from either Lee or myself. We cool with that?" Ollie had started to heat up another pan and cook omelettes for people who were waiting out the front.

"Yeah, I think I do. I have one question though, what do I do with all the clean plates? Do you want me to put them away or leave them with the other clean plates that are stacked near the counter?" He shifted his weight onto the other foot.

Lee poked his head into the kitchen, "Just put them with the other clean plates and bowls because that way Ollie can access them easily and won't have to open any cupboards. Now hurry up with the dishes, coz I need some help out here." Then he disappeared around the corner again.

Pulling on a pair of large rubber gloves, Spencer turned on the hot water and started to wash the dishes that were piling up. Behind him cooking merrily, was Ollie who was humming some random tune that must have been going through his head at the time. Spencer's own musings had fled him and gone to Ian, his little barman.

As the amount of dishes decreased and the time flew by, everyone was in their own worlds. Lee was often flitting in to grab meals and would vanish just as quickly. Ollie was lost in his world of vegetables, meats, herbs and spices as he constructed meals that would be fed to the emperor himself. While Spencer washed away his fears with a scrubbing brush, hot water and detergent to clean plates. All was as if there was nothing wrong and that the world was in perfect harmony, when it truly wasn't.

"Hey Spencer, did you call the police about Kai and Rei disappearing?" Ollie asked as he busied himself trying to find a fresh packet of basil in the fridge.

Concentrating on the dish in his hand, Spencer replied, "Yeah I did. I said that it was a dual kidnapping and that the people were very close friends. So hopefully Kai and Rei won't mind that I didn't say that they were lovers otherwise that could get rather weird if they're found."

Ollie just made a noise that said that he was pleased with the action that the blonde Russian had taken. Any precautions that could be made were taken care of and the police should hopefully take care of the rest.

"Uh Ollie, do you think that they will find them?" the kitchen went silent before Spence heard a deep breath being taken.

"Honestly Spencer, I don't know. They usually say that after 48 hours the victims are most likely dead. I don't want to think like that but unfortunately that has been running through my head and I'm just plain worried that my boss won't be here when his business really takes off and becomes well known. Just hold onto your hope Spence, hold onto it tightly and pray hard," Oliver started to cook again. The sound of the knife chopping through the different ingredients filled the air again.

"Yeah you're right, we shouldn't give up hope. They may come out of it alright," he scrubbed harder and faster at the dishes. Finally they were done and he walked out the front to help Lee with customers.

"Good, now you can learn how to use this fabulous machine that Rei bought last month and help me make coffee and tea for the lovely patrons," Lee was smiling badly, but Spencer acted as if it were normal and learnt from the man. Soon he was just as good as Lee, taking a large amount of weight off the guy.

Still lurking beneath all the fake smiles and words, they all feared that they would never see their friends again. Panic and fear were pushed deep down and work soon filled their afternoon. At least they could help people be happy for some time in their short lives.

* * *

Please review, otherwise I can't improve writing techniques and the storyline.

wolf-chan


End file.
